Evanescent Enchantment
by second.place.victory
Summary: COMPLETED! When Hermione finds herself in a deep depression, confiding in her friends only makes it worse. She spills her heart out to her once-enemy Draco Malfoy, but what does he do once he knows her heart-ache? Rated R for language, death, etc.
1. It Shouldn't Have Happened

*~* Evanescent Enchantment *~*  
  
*~*~* Chapter One *~*~*  
  
It was early in October during her seventh year at Hogwarts when Hermione Granger was taking a walk through the gardens on the school grounds. With her patrolling duties as Head Girl, she took advantage of the opportunity to be alone.  
  
'Why am I so miserable,' she thought to herself. It had been almost two months since she had really laughed or smiled, and she began to wonder if she still could. Harry and Ron weren't much help either, constantly reminding her of who she had to share the Head Tower with - Draco Malfoy. She groaned in disgust at the thought of him and the hell he had put her through for six years already. This year was going to be the worst yet.  
  
Not watching where she was going, Hermione stumbled into something on the shaded pathway. "Sorry," she muttered and kept walking.  
  
"Hermione is something wrong?" asked the girl who had been run into.  
  
"Oh. Hi Ginny. No, I'm okay. I just need to think," she stammered.  
  
"Are you sure? Cause you've seemed pretty down in the dumps lately. Is everything okay?" Ginny inquired, hoping to get Hermione to say something other than 'I need to think' or 'I need to be alone'.  
  
"Well, it's just that, I went out with this guy, Dan, a couple times over the summer, and I really liked him, but he cheated on me. He broke my heart and I don't know if I'll ever get over him," she said as her eyes welled up.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Hermione. How come you never said anything before?"  
  
"I guess I just didn't want anyone to think I was being weak, you know? Not wanting to let go and all. I don't know. Maybe I am weak," Hermione said.  
  
"No. You are not weak. You're one of the strongest people I know," Ginny said, trying to comfort and cheer up Hermione.  
  
"Thanks Ginny. I like being able to talk to someone. See you later!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back in the Head Tower Common Room, Draco lay on one of the many couches, ruffling his hair as he tried to figure out the answers to his Transfiguration homework. 'Why does McGonagall insist on making my life hell?' he thought. Glancing at his watch, which said 12:30 AM, he wondered, 'And where is Granger? Not that I care'. He decided to go to bed, leaving his work for the morning.  
  
As he entered his dormitory, he thought about Hermione. Her body had finished developing about a year ago, and her hair was straighter and thinner than it had been the year before. And in fourth year, thanks in large part to himself, her teeth had "grown" to a normal size for a human. 'Damn, she's hot,' he thought. 'What am I thinking?!? She's a Mudblood!'  
  
"God I need to get a life!" he said out loud before drifting off to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Purple iris," Hermione whispered to the girl in the portrait, who swung aside allowing her to enter the common room.  
  
'I wonder what time it is,' she thought, and looked at the clock on the mantel. 2 AM. 'Gees. I can't believe I was out walking for so long. Draco is probably sleeping. Did I just call him Draco? Oh well. He's so gorgeous. I bet he looks even cuter when he's asleep-' her thoughts continued to dwell on Draco as she quietly walked to her room.  
  
Hermione wasn't even remotely tired as she donned her pajamas, so she rummaged through her trunk for a book. Settling on 'Hogwarts- A History', she sat on her bed and began reading. Within ten minutes, she tossed the book back in her trunk. She had practically memorized the book, and it was no good to read anymore.  
  
Tiptoeing quietly up the stairs to Draco's room, Hermione desired to watch him sleep. 'God, I'm so predictable,' she thought. She quietly opened his door and heard him roll over in his bed. She moved silently across the room to his bedside, not taking her eyes off of him for even a second, and sat in his chair.  
  
Taking his hand in her own, she quietly said, "Draco, I think I have a crush on you."  
  
"What!?!" Draco hollered in shock, sitting up straight in bed.  
  
"Oh my God!" Hermione shrieked and ran out of the room. She couldn't believe she actually said that out loud. and he heard! She could never look at him again.  
  
Reaching her room, she slammed the door and locked it. Jumping on her bed, she buried her face in her pillow and sobbed until she heard a knock at her door.  
  
"Hermione? Can I talk to you?" It, of course, was Draco.  
  
"Go away! I don't want to talk to you! I don't want to see your face again!" She screamed. 'Okay, that's a lie,' she admitted to herself. The door knob jiggled and she sat up and stared at the door.  
  
"Hermione let me in. I heard what you said, obviously, and I have to admit I'm actually flattered. You were the last girl I expected to like me that way. Please let me in," he pleaded.  
  
"Fine! I'll let you in. Hold on," she muttered. She unlocked her door and held it open for Draco. "I can't believe I said that to you."  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Because! Me. having a crush on you. That's just not right. I mean, we're supposed to bitter enemies and now I have feel-"  
  
He cut her off mid-sentence by grabbing her around the waist and drawing her into a long, passionate kiss.  
  
"W- What was that for?" Hermione demanded.  
  
"I have a crush on you to," Draco admitted. Turning on his heel, he closed her door and continued on to his own room. 'Did I just kiss Granger?' he asked himself right before he fell asleep.  
  
~ AN ~ This is my first FanFic. I know it's kind of cheesy right now but I promise it will get better. Please review!!! 


	2. The Trouble with Kissing the Enemy

*~* Evanescent Enchantment *~*  
  
*~*~* Chapter Two: The Trouble with Kissing the Enemy *~*~*  
  
When Hermione awoke the next morning, she had, unfortunately, remembered the events of the previous night. Or was it fortunate that she had? Either way she had convinced herself that it had all been a bad dream. a very bad dream. She grabbed her clothes and went to take a shower.  
  
"Morning," Draco said from across the common room.  
  
"Shut up," she replied.  
  
"Oh. Am I that bad of a kisser to you? Cause no one else acted like this after I kissed them," he snapped.  
  
"No. You're not a bad kisser. It's just that I was hoping it was a dream... No offense," she said. 'Did I just compliment him?' she thought.  
  
"Oh," was all that he could say in return. She insulted him, and for the first time in his life, it actually hurt. "You know, I meant what I said last night - about liking you. I really do."  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Hermione said as she closed the bathroom door. 'Yes! He likes me, he likes me! Woohoo!!!' she thought as she turned on three scented faucets.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At breakfast later that morning, she told Harry, Ron, and Ginny that the guy she likes had kissed her last night. Rot got red-faced and turned to fill his plates with more pancakes. He obviously still hadn't gotten over her.  
  
"So, who kissed you?" Harry asked.  
  
"If I tell you, you have to swear on your lives that you won't tell anyone. Okay?" she asked.  
  
All three of her friends agreed.  
  
"Um... You guys are going to die when you hear this... The guy who kissed me... Er... Malfoy," she said hesitantly. She trusted her friends, but she didn't feel comfortable saying this out loud.  
  
Ron mumbled something about the library and quickly left the Great Hall.  
  
"What! Did he do anything else because if he did I'll-"  
  
"Harry, shut up!" Ginny interrupted. "Mione, you're so lucky! He's so hot!"  
  
"Ginny! You're going out with Harry! And no, Dad, nothing else happened. I'm not a baby. I can take care of myself, you know," she retorted. "Harry, you should go. The Quidditch game starts in an hour! Good luck!"  
  
"Thanks. See you later," Harry said.  
  
"Bye! Ginny, will you help me find Ron? I feel so bad now. I didn't know he still liked me."  
  
"I didn't either. And just because I'm going out with Harry doesn't mean I can't think someone else is hot."  
  
"I know... I just had to stick up for him," Hermione said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ron? Are you okay" Hermione asked when she found him reading *gasp* in the library.  
  
"Why do you care?" He snapped.  
  
"Gees... I just wanted to apologize for being inconsiderate of your feelings at breakfast. And I wanted to know if you're coming to the game or not. It starts in fifteen minutes," she said.  
  
"I don't know if I want to go anymore," he said gloomily.  
  
"You know, Ron. Just because things didn't work out between us doesn't mean you can rag on me when I get kissed, even if he is your worst enemy," Hermione yelled, starting to get mad.  
  
"I can't help if I still like you, okay? But how can you like him? He called you a Mudblood!" Ron shouted, as Madam Pince forced them to leave the library.  
  
"You just said you can't help who you like, okay? I don't know why I like him. Now, you can come with me or not, but I'm leaving."  
  
"I'm not going," he said.  
  
"Fine!" she hollered as she walked down the hall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Quidditch game was the first of the season. Harry, the captain, and his fellow Gryffindors were facing the Hufflepuffs. Gryffindor got off to a good start by scoring three quick goals, but it didn't last.  
  
Hufflepuff answered by scoring eight goals, making the Gryffindor crowds grow quiet, but the Slytherin crowds grew loud. They wanted to see Potter's team lose. Malfoy, the captain, wanted to win the House Cup so bad, he was willing to do anything.  
  
About an hour into the game, Harry spotted the Snitch. He followed it slowly, hoping that the Hufflepuff Seaker hadn't seen it. After following it for a couple minutes and making sure the other Seaker was across the pitch from him, he dove steeply and caught the Snitch. Gryffindor won the game 210 to 90.  
  
Draco scowled in disgust at the conclusion of the game. Oh, how he despised Harry Potter. Slytherin would have to beat Gryffindor for sure.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back in the common room, Hermione was writing a letter to her mother. She told her about Draco kissing her and him possibly being a new boyfriend.  
  
When Draco walked in, she smiled and said, "Hey. Good game, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, sure... If you're in Gryffindor," he said.  
  
"I'm sorry," Hermione said.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being a jerk earlier. I didn't mean to be..." she said.  
  
"It's okay," he said, as he walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "I completely forgot about it." He kissed her lips and moved to her neck.  
  
"AH HEM!" The noise came from Professor McGonagall, who was standing at the entrance to the common room. Draco stopped kissing Hermione and she whipped around with a look of horror on her face.  
  
'Oh my God. This is so embarrassing,' Hermione thought.  
  
~ AN ~ Okay... there's chapter two...Thanks to Delilah and Chrishall12488 for reviewing... I should have another chap up during the next couple of days... thanks again for reading! 


	3. Spilling the Beans

*~* Evanescence Enchantment *~*  
  
*~*~* Chapter Three: Spilling the Beans *~*~*  
  
"May I dare ask what you two think you are doing?" McGonagall inquired. Both students looked dumbstruck and had no answer for the professor. "Well. It's time for the meeting anyways. Let's go."  
  
'I can't believe I forgot about the Prefects' meeting!' Hermione thought. 'Draco makes me forget everything so easily though...'  
  
"Granger? Where are you going?" In her dazed state, Hermione walked right past the office in which their meeting was to be held.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking," she stammered.  
  
"Well, you were, just about me," Draco said with a grin, which made Hermione laugh.  
  
'Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all,' she thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After the meeting, Hermione and Draco did the grounds patrol. Draco practically dragged Hermione into the rose gardens to a very secluded area.  
  
He pulled her into a kiss, but she reluctantly pushed him away.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked breathlessly.  
  
"Draco, I can't do this," she answered.  
  
"You can't do what?" he demanded.  
  
"This! Us! I just don't want to get my heart broken again."  
  
"I won't break your heart. And why'd you say again?" he interrogated.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it... Not now," she said softly.  
  
"But Hermione, Baby, I need to know what's bothering you. You'll feel better if you talk about it. I promise," Draco said.  
  
"Alright... I'll tell you. Over the summer, I went out with this guy Dan who my friend introduced me to a couple times. I really liked him, and I thought he really liked me too. But one day I was shopping in London with my cousin and I saw him walking into a restaurant. We followed him and Liz, my friend, said she saw my neighbor, who I hate, go in there a couple minutes ago. When we followed Dan in there, we saw him sitting in a booth with the girl and he was all over her. I just couldn't take it anymore. I started crying and walked over to him and smacked him. Then I ran home. But the scary thing is I think I might still like him," she sighed as she finished telling Draco her story.  
  
"Gees... I'm sorry. I had no idea..." he said, his voice trailing. "Let me take you back to our tower then I'll finish up the patrolling and we can talk more when I get back. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," she replied, as he put his arm over her shoulders and walked slowly back to the castle with her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'I didn't know she could hurt like that,' Draco said to himself as he patrolled the second floor. 'She always seemed so strong around other people.'  
  
"Potter! Weasley! What are you doing out past curfew?" Draco demanded.  
  
"Why do you care? Where's Hermione? Aren't you supposed to patrol together?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't care, but I'm enforcing the rules. Ten points from Gryffindor. Hermione is in the Head Tower, relaxing. Yes, we are, but something 'came up' and she couldn't make it... if you know what I mean," Draco said with a sly smirk.  
  
"You're sick, Malfoy," Harry stated.  
  
"Hermione doesn't seem to think so. But then again... oh, never mind. Get back to your Tower now or I'll be forced to take more points from your house," Draco said and he turned around and headed for the Head Tower laughing to himself. He enjoyed punishing Potty-head and the Weasel.  
  
Once he was back in the common room, he found Hermione sleeping on one of the couches. He smiled at her serene sleep, and he picked her up and carried her into her room. As he laid her on the bed, she slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Draco, I-"  
  
"Sshh... don't talk. You need your rest," he said, smiling and ran his hand through her hair. "Go to sleep. We can talk in the morning."  
  
"Okay. Thanks for listening to me earlier," she said.  
  
"Anytime, Mione," he said. "Good night." He kissed her on the cheek, squeezed her hand, and left the room.  
  
As he walked across the dimly lit common room, he saw an un-opened envelope on the table. He picked it up and opened it.  
  
Dear Draco,  
Your Father and I have business to attend to in France.  
We won't be home when your Christmas vacation arrives, so you will have to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays. I am sorry about this. I was looking forward to seeing you, but I guess I'll have to wait until June. I hope this letter finds you in good spirit. I must go now. Your Father is calling me. See you in June!  
  
All my love,  
Mum  
  
'Figures. The one time I plan to go home, I can't. I wonder if Hermione is going home over vacation,' he thought.  
  
~ AN ~ Thank you again for reviewing... (flower.of.eden ~ don't worry! there's more coming! ~*~ gogglehead17 ~ I'll get you on Friday, Nikki! ~*~ crimson ~ I'll be writing A LOT more shortly) Right...well... until next time... which will probably be tomorrow... but whatever! ~*~Dangles~*~ 


	4. The Dream and The Questions

Disclaimer ~ I realize I forgot this earlier, but I, in no way other than personal copies of the books, I in no way own Harry Potter... unfortunately. If I did I'd be rich. Oh, to dream... But to get to the point, I don't own it.  
  
~ AN ~ Sorry the last chapter was so short... I couldn't think of anything to write about... Thanks for the advice Nikki... and as I said in school, pick one or the other... lol... I'm just kidding... you can have them both... ;-) *~*Dangles*~*  
  
"..." is talking '...' is thinking ~ ~ ~... ~ ~ ~ is a dream  
  
*~* Evanescent Enchantment *~*  
  
*~*~* Chapter Four: The Dream and the Questions *~*~*  
  
It was six in the morning when Hermione woke up on Sunday. She remembered telling Draco about Dan, but it didn't make her feel better. If anything, it made her feel worse. She didn't want to talk about it ever again because she was ashamed of her behavior when she did.  
  
Pulling on her robe, she walked into the common room. Glancing out the window, she noticed that it had been, and still was, pouring rain. 'So much for another walk,' she thought. She walked to the table to finish her letter, but found she had nothing else to write about.  
  
After she sealed the letter, she went to her room and put on fresh robes. Then, with letter in hand, she left the common room and headed in the direction of the Owlry.  
  
She selected an owl, told it where to take the letter, and watched it soar out of sight. The stone tower, she noticed, was very cold and drafty. She quickly left, and not knowing what to do, she decided to walk around the corridors.  
  
She passed the Gryffindor Tower, and she for a second thought about going in, but chose to keep walking. She didn't want to risk running into Ron after what happened yesterday.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~ ~ ~ Two cloaked figures were walking up to a large stone chateau, bowing their hooded heads, due to rain. The taller figure turned to look behind them, and he looked exactly like Draco, but older. They reached the enormous wooden door, and pushed it open.  
  
"We're home," said the man. The woman removed her cloak, but her face remained concealed. A house elf ran to her side and helped her into what looked to be a large parlor, and the man began searching the house for something.  
  
"Are they home, Gidget? Where are they?" he asked the elf.  
  
"Master Draco, I was assured yous was sent Master a letter explaining where Master Lucius and Mistress Narcissa where being," the elf said quickly.  
  
"Right... business in France. Thank you, Gidget,"  
  
"Yes, Master Draco."  
  
He walked into the parlor and sat next to the woman. "They're not here," he said softly.  
  
"I know... I heard," said the woman.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you come here... I-"  
  
"Don't worry. You shouldn't be sorry. I'm glad I came," the woman spoke, smiling and looking into the man's eyes. It was Hermione Granger.  
  
At that second, Draco's parents apparated into the front hall, and Lucius shouted something which could not be understood.  
  
"Mother, Father! Welcome home!" Draco said, hugging Narcissa.  
  
"Draco, what are you doing here? I told you we weren't going to be here," she stammered.  
  
"Oh. I was spending the holidays at a friend's house and stopped by here to get a few things that I forgot in September," he stated.  
  
"Well get your things and get out. We didn't invite you back," Lucius snarled.  
  
"Well, I thought I would be welcome in my house, but I guess not," Draco snapped.  
  
"Who were you staying with, Dear?" his mother questioned.  
  
"Hermione Granger," Draco muttered.  
  
"You were staying at a Mudblood's house!?! GET OUT, NOW!" Lucius screamed.  
  
Draco ran back to the parlor, grabbed a shocked Hermione by the wrist and ran out of the house. ~ ~ ~  
  
Draco awoke, startled. 'Would he really act like that if I brought her to the house?' he asked himself.  
  
Crawling out of bed, he hastily threw on his robes then walked quickly to breakfast. He saw Hermione talking to Ginny, she smiled at him and he winked. He'd have to tell her about the dream.  
  
"He's so cute... Ginny... I told him about Dan," Hermione said.  
  
"You did? What'd he do?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well, he was really sweet actually. We were patrolling, and I told him, and he took me back to our tower and finished up patrolling then when he came back and carried my to my bed. He's so... what's the word I'm looking for?"  
  
"Dreamy? Romantic? Priceless?" Ginny suggested.  
  
"Oh... yeah. School books... 25 Galleons, Wand... 15 Galleons... Sharing a tower with the hottest, most romantic guy in my year... priceless. God, I sound like that credit card commercial," Hermione said with a smile and began laughing.  
  
"Isn't that like Eclectic money?" Ginny said with a puzzled face.  
  
"Electric? Yeah... sort of," Hermione told her.  
  
"So... have you talked to him today?" Ginny questioned.  
  
"No... Not yet,"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco watched Hermione leave the room, walking out with Harry and Ron. He chugged his last glass of pumpkin juice, then went to find her.  
  
He walked slowly back to their tower, and found her sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. She hadn't appeared to hear him enter.  
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh... no. I'm okay. Hey, about last night, that was really sweet of you," she said.  
  
"What was? Carrying you to bed?"  
  
"Yeah, I liked it. It showed that you have a romantic side," she stated. "Oh... Thanks, I guess. I have to tell you something," Draco said.  
  
"Okay. What's up?" she questioned.  
  
Sitting down next to her, similar to his dream, he told her every detail of his dream.  
  
"Yeah... so? I mean, when am I ever going to go to your house?" Hermione said.  
  
"I- I don't know. Just tell me that if I ask you to, promise you won't let me take you to my house. Please. I'm afraid of what Lucius might do to you if he found you there. Just promise me you won't go there," he begged.  
  
"Okay. I won't let you take me home. I don't know why you're so scared though. You're father doesn't seem that bad," she said. 'What the hell am I thinking? He doesn't seem that bad? I'm mental!' she thought.  
  
"Hermione, he's a Death Eater! You know, the guys who hate Muggle-borns! I can't believe you just said that!" he said, surprised at her words.  
  
"I can't believe I said that either..." she whispered.  
  
He leaned over and softly kissed her lips. "I would do anything to protect you," he said softly, and continued kissing her as she lay down on the couch.  
  
He was lying on top of Hermione now, and she could feel his muscles through his shirt. When Draco pulled back briefly for air, he smiled at her. She smiled back and said, "I know you would." She grasped the back of his neck and pulled his head to hers, and she brought her head up to meet his. He slipped his tongue into her mouth as she positioned his head to align with her own.  
  
The next time the two divided for air, Draco hastily shed his shirt, and he slowly unbuttoned Hermione's. She laughed at his seductive way of undoing her shirt, and lifted her head to kiss him once more.  
  
Shifting to remove his pants, Hermione followed suit. Lying on the couch in her bra and panties, Hermione earned a genuine grin from Draco. "You know, the school robes do nothing for your body worthy of a goddess," he complimented her.  
  
Standing up and blushing, she motioned for him to follow her into her bedroom. As they were walking, she carefully unhooked her bra, and let it slide from her shoulders and fall to the floor.  
  
As she climbed into her bed, Draco couldn't take his eyes off of her breasts. "Are you going to look at anything else besides my boobs?" she asked with a grin.  
  
"What? Oh... sorry," he said sheepishly as he climbed onto the bed next to her.  
  
As their lips made contact, Hermione's hands traced Draco's sides, resting at the elastic of his boxers. She slowly started pushing them down his legs, and removed them from around his ankles with her toes, which made him snicker. He then, in similar fashion, removed her lace panties.  
  
Then, slowly moving down her body, he bestowed kisses upon her gracefully. When he reached her stomach, he looked up at her. She could feel his hardness pulsing against her leg, and nodding to him, she reached for her wand on the night table. After muttering something under her breath, which Draco figured was a birth-control spell; he crawled over her body to kiss her lips.  
  
They were going to boldly go where neither of them had gone before... All The Way. And he was nervous as hell.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Looking down, he noticed that he, Hermione, and the sheets were stained with blood. "So you really were a virgin?" he asked, breathing deeply.  
  
"Yeah... I was. Why do you ask? Did you set me up?" she questioned him, feeling anger rise in her gut. 


	5. Heard It Through the Grapevine

~ AN ~ Sorry but I had to change part of Chapter 4... Thank you Nikki for pointing that out... If you want to be notified when I update send me an email and tell me, and when I post a new chapter I'll email you... Okay... here's Chapter Five  
  
*~* Evanescent Enchantment *~*  
  
*~*~* Chapter Five: Heard It Through the Grapevine *~*~*  
  
"What? No, Hermione! I'd never do that to you. I can't believe you think I'd do something as bad as take advantage of you like that! God!" Draco said defending himself.  
  
"Well it makes perfect sense!" Hermione retorted.  
  
"How?" Draco snapped, knowing full-well why it did make sense.  
  
"Well for starters, you never said anything even remotely nice to me for six years. Second, we shouldn't even be friends, let alone a couple. And lastly, how can you prove that you didn't set me up?" she argued.  
  
"You're right. That makes perfect sense, except for one thing."  
  
"And what might that be?" Hermione asked sarcastically.  
  
"Do you think that the old Draco could live with himself after he fucked a Muggle-born?"  
  
After staring at the ceiling for what seemed like ages, a single tear dropped from her eye and landed on the pillow. "I'm so sorry, Draco. I'm so sorry," she mumbled.  
  
"It's okay, baby. Shh..." he said as he placed her head on his chest and wrapped his muscular arms around her shaking body and held her until she fell asleep, and long after that.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Hermione awoke the next morning, she looked to the side and saw Draco sleeping, his bare chest rising and settling slowly with each breath.  
  
She looked at the clock and slowly crawled out of bed and put a T-Shirt on. Pulling out clean robes from her trunk and grabbing her toiletries bag, she left her room to take a bath.  
  
When she was finished, Draco had already woken up. She found him in the common room wearing his boxers, finishing some homework.  
  
"Herm, I'm sorry for making it sound like I set you up last night. I didn't mean to hurt you, it's just that I heard those rumors and I-"  
  
"What kind of rumors?" she asked sharply.  
  
"Well, I overheard Lucius saying to someone that one of his sources found out you were sleeping with professors to get better grades and to find out what was coming up in classes so you'd look better than everyone else, but I never believed it. You're not like that," Draco said.  
  
"Yeah, well, now you know the truth," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, I do. And I love you."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"How would you know what I feel, huh? Prove to me that I'm not in love with you, then I'll leave you alone," Draco bargained.  
  
"No, you'll leave me alone now, because I'm going to Dumbledore and asking for a different room assignment."  
  
"No! You can't!" Draco screamed in shock.  
  
"Oh really? Why not? Because you love me and you're sorry? Prove it!" she shouted back.  
  
"You want proof? Fine! I loved you enough to lose my virginity, but I guess waiting for the one you truly love doesn't matter now, does it? So you can go get a different room and have a nice life!" He yelled and started walking towards his room.  
  
"Y- You lost y- your virginity t- to... me?" Hermione asked in confusion, gaping at Draco.  
  
"Yeah, but you don't care though, do you?" he shot at her as he slammed his door.  
  
'I had no idea he was a virgin... Well, I better get to breakfast and talk to McGonagall or Dumbledore,' she thought.  
  
On her way to the Great Hall, she met up with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. "You guys will never believe what happened last night," Hermione said excitedly.  
  
"What, did you fuck Malfoy?" Ron asked sarcastically.  
  
When her only response was silence and a budding smile, Ron retorted with a gagging noise, laughed, and smiled at her.  
  
"Actually... yeah. Did you guys know he was a virgin?" She asked the trio.  
  
"Oh my God, he was?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yup... and you wouldn't have known it either!" she said smiling.  
  
"Over share!" Harry said shaking his head furiously, ridding himself of the mental image popping into his head, making the rest of the group laugh hysterically.  
  
As the entered the Great Hall, Hermione said she had to speak to Dumbledore, so she separated from the group and headed up the Staff Table.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore? May I speak to you please?" Hermione asked politely.  
  
"One moment please, Miss Granger," he responded. After he said something to Professor Flitwick, he motioned for her to follow him into the small room behind the hall.  
  
"Now, how may I be of service to you?" he asked.  
  
"I was wondering if I could possibly have a new room assignment. I don't think it's best if I continue living with Mr. Malfoy. We don't get along very well," she said calmly.  
  
"That can be arranged. If you would like, there are two options. You may have a small private tower near the North Tower, or you could reclaim your place in the Gryffindor Tower. The choice is yours, and you may give your answer to Professor McGonagall later after you've weighed your options," he explained.  
  
"Thank you very much, Professor. I will be sure to do that," she said with a smile as she left the room.  
  
When she was walking back to the Gryffindor table, she stole a glance at Draco and noticed that he was watching her, with great sadness in his eyes. She had hurt him without knowing it.  
  
Back at the table, as soon as she sat down, Harry asked, "Why'd you have to talk to Dumbledore?"  
  
"I'm moving back into Gryffindor Tower," she said, shaking slightly.  
  
"Why? Not that I'm sad about it or anything. But weren't you happy in the Head Tower?" Ginny questioned.  
  
"Well, Draco and I got in a huge fight about something last night, and I just think we'd both be better off if I moved out. So anyways, Harry, Ron, do you guys know of any rumors about me that were going around school?" she asked patiently.  
  
"What, the one about you fucking Sn-" Ron said, but was cut off by Harry.  
  
"Um... no... We have no idea about any rumors. Do we Ron?" Harry asked through gritted teeth, elbowing Ron in the side.  
  
"Nope... haven't heard any rumors here," Ron said, his eyes watering.  
  
"You guys, just tell me if there are any rumors!" Hermione begged.  
  
"Alright. There's one about you sleeping with Snape and one about something with a broomstick, but we won't go there," Harry confessed.  
  
"Why didn't you guys tell me? I mean, I had to find out from some stupid remark Draco made last night in bed!" Hermione whispered shrilly.  
  
"Well, we knew they weren't true so we never thought about them," Ron explained.  
  
"And we knew you'd flip out if you heard," Harry said.  
  
"For future reference, tell me when there are rumors about me, okay?"  
  
"Sure," Harry agreed.  
  
"Okay. Whatever," Ron concurred.  
  
"Well, we better get to Potions. I just hope Draco doesn't say anything," Hermione muttered quietly as the exited the Great Hall. 


	6. No Regrets? Can This Be An Exception?

*~* Evanescent Enchantment *~*  
  
*~*~* Chapter Six: No Regrets? Can This Be An Exception? *~*~*  
  
During the few spare moments before Professor Snape entered the classroom, Hermione scribbled hastily on a piece of parchment. She examined it, and decided that it was satisfactory.  
  
'To Professor Dumbledore, I would very much like to move back into the Gryffindor Tower. Thank you very much for allowing me to do this. Sincerely, Hermione Granger.'  
  
When she had finished, Snape was demanding that the already quiet class made up of Gryffindors and Slytherins "Be seated and close your mouths".  
  
Hermione couldn't concentrate at all during Potions, and it was evident to Harry and Ron that something was bothering her. She never failed to pay attention. Plus, she was twirling her note to Dumbledore idly between her fingers without noticing it.  
  
"Miss Granger ought to know the answer, as usual, do why doesn't she enlighten us with her vast knowledge?" Snape said, but he received no answer from Hermione, who was deep in thought.  
  
The class whispered all around her, but she took no notice. Ron, Harry, and Neville gaped at her, while Draco merely glanced at her momentarily, with pain in his eyes.  
  
"Miss Granger, I ought to take ten points from Gryffindor for your lack of attention in my class," Snape said slyly with what appeared to be a grin forming on his face.  
  
"Wh - what? I'm sorry, what was the question?" Hermione stammered.  
  
"No matter. There was no question. I suggest you start paying attention as your friends Potter and Weasley are for a change."  
  
She had noticed Draco look at her, and felt sickeningly empty at his expression of sadness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Herm, what was up with you in Potions?" Ron said in lunch. "You always pay attention in class!"  
  
"Yeah, well, there's a first time for everything," she said with a sigh in return, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Mione, is something wrong?" Harry asked out of concern for his friend.  
  
"Naw... I'm okay," she said, knowing that he knew that something was truly wrong.  
  
"She's sad about HIM. You guys are so blonde! (No offense) Hermione, come with me," Ginny said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her out of the Great Hall.  
  
After they walked for what seemed like forever, Ginny finally swung open a door and dragged Hermione inside the dimly lit room. She recognized this as the Room of Necessity, which they had used two years ago.  
  
"Now," Ginny said quietly, "what is the matter?"  
  
"Well... it's just... I really like Draco, but I don't want to share a tower with him. It's too awkward. But I really feel bad about moving out and hurting him like that," she relayed.  
  
"Mione, if you really like him, you have to tell him," Ginny said.  
  
"I know, but I don't want to hurt him. Can I change the subject? Good," she answered for herself without giving Ginny a second to speak. "So how are things with you and Harry?" she asked.  
  
"We're okay. He's been so sweet to me," Ginny said. "Oh, who am I kidding? It's just not like it used to be, but we're not here to talk about me and Harry."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I just don't want to talk about Draco. Not now, anyway. It's too depressing for me," Hermione confessed.  
  
"Okay, Hermione. But whenever you're ready to talk I'm always here to listen," Ginny told her.  
  
"I know. Thanks," Hermione said with a forced smile.  
  
"I should go. See you later," Ginny said as she left the room.  
  
'God, what am I doing? Draco was the best thing that ever happened to me and- No Hermione. Don't do this to yourself. You can do this. You can move out. No regrets. Okay... I'm ready,' she told herself, and set off to Transfiguration.  
  
"Professor McGonagall? Can you give this to Professor Dumbledore for me? He asked me to give it to you," she informed her teacher.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger. I'd be glad to," the professor said sweetly. "Thank you, professor," she said and turned to take her seat.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After dinner, Hermione decided that she needed to talk to Draco, so instead of going to the Gryffindor Tower, she walked to the Head Tower.  
  
The old password had been changed for Draco, and she did not know what the new one was, so she knocked.  
  
"Who's there?" said a muffled voice from inside.  
  
"It's me, Draco," she said.  
  
"Hang on," he shouted to her, and a second later the portrait swung open. "Come on in."  
  
"Thanks. Look, Draco, I really need to talk to you," she uttered.  
  
"I was wondering when I was going to get an explanation," Draco said coolly.  
  
"Look, do you want me to talk to you or not?" she asked him, getting mad. He nodded so she continued. "I'm only moving out because I don't feel comfortable sharing a tower with you. Don't get me wrong, I like you, but I just need to be with my friends," she explained.  
  
"I get it, but Mione I really want you to stay here with me. I love you," he pleaded.  
  
"I love you, too. But I can't live here," she stammered.  
  
"Why? Why can't you stay here with me?" he asked her.  
  
"Because... because..." her voice trailed.  
  
"Hermione, you can tell me anything. Why won't you live here?" he asked calmly.  
  
"Because, Draco. You confuse me!" she shouted.  
  
"I what? I confuse you?" he questioned her in bewilderment. "I'm the one that's confused here."  
  
"Draco, one month you hate me, and a couple months later you tell me that you love me, we make love and we live together? You don't think that can confuse me?" she screamed.  
  
"I know what you mean. You do the same thing to me," he said.  
  
"I- I do?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. Don't you think it's a little weird for me too? I mean, you couldn't stand me last year, but yesterday..." he said.  
  
"I love you," she said. She walked out of the room slowly after she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I love you, too," he whispered as the portrait swung shut.  
  
'Well, I guess I don't have to worry about Lucius hurting her now,' Draco though as he threw his book against the wall. 'Why won't she just tell me the truth?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lying in her bed, Hermione thought of what had happened earlier in Draco's tower, and what she and Ginny had talked about.  
  
She had told Draco how she felt, but she didn't feel any better. If anything, she felt worse. 'Déjà vu?' she thought. She had recalled when she told Draco about Dan, but she felt worse after talking to him then too.  
  
She remembered telling herself 'No regrets', but she wasn't so sure she meant it. Couldn't she make an exception just this once? She really, really liked Draco. But she didn't want to get involved with him because of his father. She didn't want to meddle in their business and turn them against each other.  
  
Mulling the situation over in her head, she became drowsy and soon drifted off to sleep.  
  
She would have another talk with Draco in the morning...  
  
~ AN ~ Okay... sorry it took so long to update... a whole 4 days!!! I've been pretty busy lately. I'll have the next chap up within the next couple of days... hehehaha... you all have to suffer until I write the rest of the chapters!!! I know what's going to happen!  
  
~ Dangles ~ 


	7. The New Girl

~ AN ~ My chaps are starting to get longer... I'm getting more ideas... yeah... anyways, I added an OC because all of the people at Hogwarts besides Draco bore me and I needed a new character so danke schoen Mia!!! Tschues! ~ Dangles ~  
  
*~* Evanescent Enchantment *~*  
  
*~*~* Chapter Seven: The New Girl *~*~*  
  
Hermione was lucky at breakfast the next day. No one talked about her relationship with Draco once. Everyone's conversations were focused on the new girl, who was sitting at the Head Table with Hermione, Draco, and all of the school Prefects.  
  
The girl, a would-be sixth year, was named Mariea Jameson. She had jet black, long hair tied back into a loose ponytail, and deep gray, mysterious eyes that captivated anyone and everyone that looked into them.  
  
Once everyone was seated and quiet, Dumbledore gave the other students a little background information on Mariea. He informed them that she came from a small Muggle village in the state of New York in America. She had been a beater at her previous school, and had come to live with her aunt in Surrey after her parents died in a car crash the previous month.  
  
When he had finished speaking, Professor McGonagall brought the three- legged stool and the Sorting Hat to the center of the Great Hall. She called Mariea up to the front, and the Hat placed her in Gryffindor, much to their houses' happiness.  
  
After the sorting, she and Hermione walked to the Gryffindor table. "Mariea, this is Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas. They're who I hang out with, but Ginny is the only one out of us in sixth year. The rest of us are in seventh, but that doesn't really matter," she said.  
  
When Hermione said 'Harry Potter', Mariea's eyes widened, and Harry bowed his head. When she said 'Ron Weasley', he blushed and Ginny smacked him. The rest of them just nodded, smiled or said a simple 'Hello' or 'Hey'.  
  
"So, Mariea, where in Surrey did you move to? I'm only asking because I live with my aunt and uncle in Surrey, too," Harry questioned.  
  
"Um... Actually my Aunt Arabella lives on Privet Drive," she said. And after noticing Harry's astonished expression, she added, "Do you know where it is?"  
  
"Do I know where it is? I live on that street!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I actually know someone on my street now besides Auntie Bella's cats!" she said smiling.  
  
"Um... Harry... Can I talk to you for a second?" Ron asked.  
  
"Sure Ron. What's up?" he said quietly.  
  
"She's hot! You're so lucky! You live right down the street from her!" Ron whispered.  
  
"Yeah... so? I'm moving out this summer. I'll never see her," Harry explained.  
  
"Well... then do you think I could help you move out?" Ron asked excitedly.  
  
"Ron, do you really think the Dursleys would want you in their house? Remember what happened last time when you guys picked me up with the Floo Network? It was a total disaster!" Harry said.  
  
"Please, Harry?" Ron begged.  
  
"I'll see what I can do, okay?" he said.  
  
"Thank you!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"So Arabella Figg is your aunt?" Harry asked Mariea.  
  
"Yeah. She's my mother's half sister actually," Mariea explained.  
  
"Oh. The Dursleys used to stick me with her, and I hated it until I found out she was a witch," Harry said. "Then once the whole thing two years ago, she's been kind of a guardian to me."  
  
"What happened two years ago?" Mariea asked just as breakfast was ending.  
  
"I'll tell you in lunch if I get a chance, but you don't want to be late for Potions. Snape can be a with if you go to his class late," Harry informed her with a smile.  
  
"Thanks for the tip, Harry!" she said.  
  
"Anytime," he said in return.  
  
As Hermione, Harry and Ron were walking to Care of Magical Creatures, she turned to Ron and asked him, "Ron, do you have a thing for Mariea?"  
  
"Hell yeah, he does! He wants to help me move of the Dursleys' house now!" Harry ratted.  
  
"Thanks, Harry," Ron said, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Ron, I'm actually happy for you. It's about time you got over me. You should ask her out," Hermione stated.  
  
Ron, shaking his head, said to her, "Are you crazy? She'd never go out with me!"  
  
"And how would you know? Have you asked her?" Hermione asked in return.  
  
"Well... No. But you can see she's too good for me."  
  
"She's not too good for you, Ron. Just ask her."  
  
"I'll think about it. Okay?" he bargained.  
  
"Alright. It's good enough for me," Hermione said, as they reached Hagrid's hut.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After classes, Draco didn't feel much like eating. His mind was still re- playing the events of last night. He couldn't stand this tower anymore. It was too quiet; too empty; too lonely.  
  
He missed Hermione's voice, her laugh, her smile, her scent. He needed her, and he would get her back, if it was the last thing he'd ever do.  
  
Grabbing a piece of parchment, he quickly wrote to Hermione:  
  
Meet me at the castle entrance at nine o'clock tonight. Bring your heavy cloak. Draco  
  
He hastily rolled it up and when he passed the Gryffindor table on his way out of the Great Hall, he dropped it in front of her. She looked up at him, but he had already turned and left the room.  
  
'Hmm... I wonder what he wants this time,' she thought. She read his note, and gave in. She couldn't stand being apart from him, so she decided to go.  
  
"Mione, what's that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Draco wants me to meet him later tonight," she said.  
  
"You're not going to go, are you?" Ron asked.  
  
"Of course I'm going. Why would I not?" she asked in reply.  
  
"Because he's Malfoy, Hermione!" Ron snapped.  
  
"You know what, Ron? Why don't you stay out of my life, okay? Don't meddle in things you don't know anything about!" Hermione lamented, gaining stares from people all around them. "I'm leaving. I've suddenly lost my appetite."  
  
As she stormed out of the Great Hall, she saw Draco standing in the hallway. "You okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah... Just peachy," she replied sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad," he apologized.  
  
"It's not you. It's Ron. He doesn't want me to meet you later, but screw him. It's my life. I'll do whatever the hell I want!" she ranted.  
  
"Mione, calm down," he said.  
  
"I'll see you at nine," she stated as she climbed the stairs.  
  
'Why can't they see that I'm in love with him? Maybe I should've just stayed in the Head Tower. Why is this so complicated?' she thought as she drifted to sleep in a chair beside the fireplace.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Great. She was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago. Where the bloody hell is she?' Draco asked himself, leaning against a statue near the doors.  
  
"Hey Draco. Sorry I'm late. I fell asleep," she explained.  
  
"It's okay. I was wondering what happened to you though," he said.  
  
"So what are we doing?" she asked.  
  
"You'll see. It's a surprise."  
  
Taking her by the hand, he led her outside and into the gardens. It was the beginning of December, and there was a light coating of snow on the grass. Sitting her on a stone bench beneath a leaf-less tree, he looked her deep in the eyes.  
  
"There's something I need to tell you," he said quietly.  
  
"What's up?" she asked.  
  
"Hermione, Lucius wants me to be a Death-Eater," he said.  
  
Hermione gasped and withdrew her hands from his grasp. "What? You're not going to, are you?" she muttered.  
  
"No! I would never do that! Hermione, but I also have to ask a huge favor of you," he stated.  
  
"What do you need?" she questioned.  
  
"Well, since he wants me to be a Death-Eater, he needs me to go to the training thing over Christmas Break. So I have to say I'm going to a friend's house so I can't go. So, do you think I could stay with you over the holidays?"  
  
"Oh! Wow, that is a huge favor," she said, partially shocked.  
  
"Yeah, I know," he replied.  
  
"Well, I guess I could ask my parents. They might let you. But if they say no, then I don't know what to do," she told him.  
  
"Well, it's worth a shot. Thank you, baby," he said with a grin.  
  
"You're welcome. Let's go to the owlry so I can ask them," she suggested.  
  
"Okay. Really though, thanks," he said.  
  
"Do you have any parchment?" Hermione asked when they were in the owlry.  
  
"Yeah... here. Take your time," he said.  
  
Dear Mum and Dad, I have a question for you. Would you mind if my friend Draco stayed at our house over holiday break? His parents are going to be out of town and he doesn't like to stay at school. Please send your answer as soon as humanly possible. Thank you very, very much in advance!  
  
All my love, Hermione  
  
"I think that'll do," she said showing Draco.  
  
"Do you think they'll believe it?"  
  
"Of course they will. They're dentists!" she declared with a genuine laugh.  
  
She attached the letter to a school owl, told it where to go, and watched as the large barn owl disappeared into the night.  
  
"Thanks again. You have no idea how much this means to me," he said quietly as he kissed her cheek.  
  
"Draco, I-" she started to say, but was cut off when Draco kissed her lips softly.  
  
"Draco, no!" she exclaimed, pushing him away.  
  
"Hermione," he said, amazed.  
  
"Why do you always just kiss me?" she asked.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" he asked her.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe talk a little more. Somewhere warmer," she said.  
  
"Okay, let's go to the Head Tower," he suggested.  
  
"Okay," she said smiling. "Let's go."  
  
"That's the Hermione I know..." Draco said grinning as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the drafty stone tower. 


	8. Quidditch and Christmas Woes

~ AN ~ I had to change this chapter because the quotes and everything were all different symbols and it was really fricking annoying... this chapter has a lot to do with Harry and Quidditch, but Hermione and Draco are in it too so... If you want to you could skip to the H/D parts, but you should really read the end... actually... you should read the whole thing... okay... maybe I should shut up now and let you read the chapter... yeah... that sounds like a good idea... ttyl... ~ Dangles ~  
  
*~* Evanescent Enchantment *~*  
  
*~*~* Chapter Eight: Quidditch and Christmas Woes *~*~*  
  
When Hermione suddenly stopped at the portrait hole of the Head Tower, Draco looked at her, puzzled.  
  
"Well go in," he said.  
  
"I kind of can't without the password," she replied.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot. 'Evanescent enchantment' is the password. "  
  
"Evanescent enchantment? That's the strongest love potion, not to mention the hardest to make," Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Know-it-all. Have you ever tried to make one?" he inquired.  
  
"Draco, you know that love potions are strictly prohibited here," she replied sarcastically. "Actually, I haven't."  
  
"Come on," Draco said, pulling Hermione into the common room, laughing hysterically.  
  
*~*~*~* One Week Later *~*~*~*  
  
"You know, Draco, I still haven't heard from my parents," Hermione said while the two were patrolling the corridors.  
  
"Do you think they got the letter?" he asked nervously.  
  
"I hope they did. Vacation starts in two weeks," she answered. "Do you know when the next Quidditch game is?"  
  
"Tomorrow: Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. You of all people should know that. I mean your two best friends are on the team, right?" he replied.  
  
"I guess. It should be a good match, though," she said.  
  
Instantly, there came a crash in back of the couple. It appeared a suit of armor had fallen over. Hermione suggested that they leave it there for a teacher or Filch to pick up, because it was too heavy for them, but Draco was a little more suspicious.  
  
"Hermione, have you ever seen a suit of armor just fall over?" he asked.  
  
"Well, now that you mention it, no," she answered. "Do you think someone knocked it over intentionally?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. But, the question is, why would they?" he asked in return.  
  
Hermione and Draco walked over to the scene, Hermione realized something about the armor's location: it was concealing one of the secret passageways to Hogsmeade Fred and George had told her, Harry, and Ron about in their third year.  
  
"To get to Hogsmeade in secret," she chanted.  
  
"What?" Draco asked.  
  
"Oh... that armor... it's blocking a secret passage. With access to that passage, anyone can go to and from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts freely," she told him.  
  
"So either a teacher or a stu- Potter! What are you doing?" Draco demanded as Harry emerged from the opening.  
  
"Er... I was buying Hermione a Christmas present," he said.  
  
"Well get back to the tower before we're forced to take points away because of you," she said through a smile.  
  
"See you later, Mione," Harry said as he walked away.  
  
"Bye, Harry," she responded.  
  
"Well, I'll tell Filch about the suit of armor on my way to my tower, since we're done and all," Draco said after an awkward silence.  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'll let you know if I hear form my mother."  
  
"Yeah, cool. Thanks, Hermione," Draco said.  
  
"For what?" she asked.  
  
"For being... oh I don't know... for being, a friend, I guess," he stammered.  
  
"You're more welcome than you know, Draco," she said, kissed him on the cheek, said good-night, and left him standing in the corridor alone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Hermione woke up the following morning, she rushed to get ready. But while she was preparing herself, she couldn't help but think of how she and Draco were getting closer and closer over the past week. Their patrolling duties were the only time they could talk to one another freely, but it was bringing them together.  
  
In the common room, she met up with Ginny, and the pair walked to the Great Hall for breakfast together.  
  
Upon their entry, Hermione spotted Draco sitting at the Slytherin table, and she flashed a quick smile at him, in which he responded with a wink and a slight smile.  
  
After she had been sitting with Ginny and chatting for a few moments, a mass of owls came fluttering into the room, carrying the day's load of mail. Hermione watched anxiously, and quickly shot a glance across the room at Draco, who was also watching the owls nervously. In the instant that she was watching him, she was startled by a large barn owl dropping an envelope in front of her.  
  
Hastily, she tore open the letter and read  
  
Dear Hermione, Your father and I would be delighted to have your friend stay at our house over vacation. He could either bunk in your room, or if it were up to your father, he'd sleep on the couch so he could be watched like a hawk, but we'll leave that decision up to you, as we undoubtedly highly trust your judgment. We'll pick you two up at King's Cross when the train arrives. See you then, honey. Love always, Mum  
  
After she finished reading the letter from her mother, she looked up into the stare of Draco. She nodded with a smile and he grinned with relief. He mouthed something to her, but she couldn't make out what he was trying to say, and sent a puzzled look his way. He shook his head and continued eating.  
  
"Hey Hermione! Who's the letter from?" Harry asked, sitting down across from her.  
  
"My mother, if you must know. She and my father have allowed me to have one of my friends stay at my house over the holiday break," she told him and Ron, who had just sat down next to Harry.  
  
"Who's going to stay at your house? Malfoy?" Ron asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, but why do you care? " she asked in return.  
  
"Oh, no matter. It's just that he's a pure-blooded git who can't stand Muggles!" he ranted.  
  
"Yeah, well, Ron, we'd better be getting down to the pitch," Harry said, breaking up the argument. "See you after the match, Hermione."  
  
"Bye Harry. Good luck!... Ron," she said.  
  
"Hermione," he muttered under his breath.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yet again, welcome to another exciting game of Hogwarts Quidditch! Today's match is between Gryffindor, led by Captain Harry Potter, and Ravenclaw!" Seamus Finnigan's voice boomed throughout the entire pitch. After a few more announcements, Seamus shouted, "The Quaffle is released, and the game has begun!"  
  
Not twenty minutes into the game, Gryffindor was up on Ravenclaw 40 – 10.  
  
As time wore on, the game became dirtier. Ron had been hit with a bludger in his left knee, and a Ravenclaw chaser was unable to use his right arm, also due to a bludger.  
  
Out of nowhere, a bludger came soaring towards a Gryffindor beater, fourth year Ricky Lincoln. The bludger, directed towards him illegally by a Ravenclaw beater, connected with Ricky's head. The crowd, minus the Slytherins, who cheered, gasped and booed in a large chorus as he slumped off of his broom and fell to the grass.  
  
Madam Hooch's whistle sounded, and Harry and his teammates rushed to Ricky's side. Momentarily, Madam Pomfry was called to his aid, and eventually, with the help Professor Shinoda, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, escorted an amnesic Ricky to the hospital wing as he was saying something about his brother, who was a frog.  
  
'Great! Just what I need! Now I have to find a new beater, ' Harry thought with a sigh, re-mounting his broomstick and rising into the air. A penalty had been called against Ravenclaw, and the Gryffindor chaser scored, making the score 70-20.  
  
About ten minutes after the game resumed, Harry spotted the snitch hovering above a Gryffindor hoop and darted towards it. Although the Ravenclaw Seeker put up a good chase, Harry beat him to the snitch, allowing Gryffindor to win the game 230 – 30.  
  
As soon as the game ended and they were able to leave, Hermione ran to meet Harry and Ron as they made their way to the hospital wing to check on Ricky.  
  
"Good game Harry! Ron," she said as she caught up to them in a corridor.  
  
"Thanks, Mione, but I don't care about the game. I only care about Ricky's condition right about now. We can't afford to lose our best beater and have to hold tryouts, " Harry raved.  
  
"Well, if you have to hold tryouts, you could always take a look at Mariea," Hermione suggested.  
  
"Oh, yeah! Dumbledore said she was a great beater at her old school, " Ron said, brightening up.  
  
"Yeah, well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it, " Harry said as they reached the side of Ricky's bed. The whole team along with Hermione, Madam Hooch, Professor McGonagall, and a few friends of Ricky's were crowded around the hospital bed, trying to figure out what was wrong.  
  
Ricky, even in his groggy state, showed all of them that he was in no condition to even get out of his bed.  
  
"Madam Pomfry, when do you think he'll be able to play Quidditch again? " Harry asked anxiously as she joined the group.  
  
"Not for a long while, Potter, probably next year. He has a severe case of amnesia and is being transported to St. Mungo's tomorrow morning," she informed them.  
  
"What?!?" they all exclaimed simultaneously.  
  
"You mean that I have to find a new beater?" Harry demanded.  
  
"Yes, Potter, that's exactly what I mean," Pomfry said sternly.  
  
"Great! This day just gets better and better," Harry complained.  
  
"Well, look on the bright side, Potter. At least you won," Draco said as he stood next to Hermione.  
  
"Sod off, Malfoy," Harry snapped.  
  
"Ouch... That was a little harsh," Draco added sarcastically. "You know, Potter, just because you lost your beater doesn't mean you can go around PMS-ing to everyone."  
  
"Now boys," Hermione added with a laugh.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Harry returned to the common room from the library, he held a stack of papers in his arms.  
  
"What do you have there?" Hermione, who was curled up in a chair next to the fire, stroking Crookshanks affectionately, asked.  
  
"Flyers... I still can't believe I have to hold tryouts half way into the season," Harry grumbled.  
  
"Oh, Harry, get over it. When are you holding the tryouts?" she asked.  
  
"Monday right after classes," he informed her. "Do you want to come? I could use your input too," he added.  
  
"Sure. I'll try to make it," Hermione said.  
  
"Cool, thanks," Harry said with a smile.  
  
"Well, I should go. I have to patrol with Draco," she said.  
  
"Okay, Mione. See you later."  
  
"Bye, Harry," Hermione said as the portrait swung shut behind her.  
  
About five minutes later, she was walking through the halls with her head down, lost in her own little world.  
  
"Hermione!" someone called her from behind. Whirling around, she saw that it was Draco. "I've been calling you for like two minutes and you didn't know? "  
  
"Yeah... Sorry. I didn't realize you were calling me,'' she confessed.  
  
"So I can stay at your house over vacation?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. Mum even said you could bunk in my room,'' she added with a sly grin.  
  
"I like the way your mother thinks!" Draco said with a laugh.  
  
"We should probably go to the owlry so you can send your parents an owl," Hermione said.  
  
"I'm way ahead of you, babe. I just came from there," he stated.  
  
~ AN ~ Yeah... that's it for now... I just had to do that for Nikki... make the DADA professor Mike Shinoda... or Nikki Shinoda... I don't know which one yet... ~ Dangles ~ 


	9. Surprise, Surprise!

AN: Hey... Sorry it took so long to update again... I've been busy and I didn't know how to work this chapter but here it is... Nikki is making me write more ''in depth'' chapters... grr... Oh well... right... back to the story...  
  
*~* Evanescent Enchantment *~*  
  
*~*~* Chapter Nine: Surprise, Surprise! *~*~*  
  
When Hermione agreed to help Harry at his beater tryouts, she had no idea how BORING that they'd be. She sat at the side of the pitch observing the many beaters knocking the bludgers away from the rest of the team and a few volunteers that Harry managed to hire.  
  
'When is this going to be over?' she thought to herself with a sigh. She had been sitting there with Ron, since there was no need for a keeper, for over an hour, just watching them play Quidditch. One person who tried out did stick out in her opinion and in Ron's too, but his for a different reason.  
  
''So... What do you guys think?'' Harry asked the two as he dismounted his broom.  
  
''Well I thought the only good person was Mariea! '' Ron exclaimed.  
  
''Gee, Ron, I wonder why that could be... '' Harry said with a grin.  
  
''Harry, he wouldn't take his eye off of Mariea through the whole thing! Although I have to admit, she was the best.''  
  
''I thought so, too,'' Harry concurred.  
  
''So she's on the team?'' Ron asked excitedly.  
  
''Well, I still have to ask the other players for their input, but off the record, she's in,'' Harry said, glancing at the Gryffindors still playing Quidditch.  
  
''Yes!'' Ron exclaimed.  
  
''Oh, Ron. Get over yourself,'' Hermione joked. ''When are you going to announce the new beater, Harry?''  
  
''First day back, probably. So are you guys getting along now?'' Harry asked, hoping the answer would be something like yes.  
  
''I guess,'' she said as she and Ron exchanged smiles.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Draco? You here?" Hermione called as she entered to Head Tower.  
  
A muffled voice answered, ''Bedroom.''  
  
As Hermione entered the silver and green clad room, she noticed Draco in the far corner near his windows, doing pushups.  
  
''What are you doing?'' she asked, as if she didn't already know the answer.  
  
''Working out... what did you think?'' he asked in return with a smirk.  
  
''Never mind...''  
  
''So what's up?'' he questioned, looking up at her from the floor.  
  
''I was just wondering what you wanted to do at my house over break,'' Hermione replied.  
  
''I don't know... What do Muggles usually do?'' Draco inquired.  
  
''Go to the movies, go to the mall, go to parties...''  
  
''Movies? What's a movie?'' Draco asked dumbfounded.  
  
''It's like watching people's lives in a story,'' she explained.  
  
''Huh?''  
  
''Never mind,'' she sighed as she on his bed.  
  
''Mione?''  
  
''Yeah?'' she answered.  
  
''What's a mall?'' he prodded.  
  
She gave him a look as if to say 'What you don't know?'  
  
''Wow... It's kind of like Diagon Alley but indoors,'' she attempted to explain.  
  
''So... Lots of stores in one building, in other words,'' he conveyed.  
  
''Yes,'' she stated.  
  
''Oh... Sounds boring,'' Draco confessed while Hermione burst out laughing.  
  
''It usually is... But then again I'm not like most Muggles my age. Anyways, there's a lot to do near my house.''  
  
''Cool... When do we leave again?'' he asked.  
  
''Saturday morning, Draco. And I thought Harry and Ron didn't pay attention,'' Hermione said smiling.  
  
''I don't usually go home over vacation so I never listened to those announcements,'' Draco replied.  
  
''Wait a minute... Didn't you say your parents were going to Italy or something?'' she asked suspiciously.  
  
''France... Why?''  
  
''Then why do you need to stay at my house?'' she inquired.  
  
''Because I need an excuse to get out of Death Eater Boot Camp,''  
  
''Right... How could I forget that? Oh well... It doesn't matter... Hey, Draco?''  
  
''Yeah?''  
  
''If you could've gone home, would you still go to m house?''  
  
''Yeah... probably. I can't stand my father,'' he said, making Hermione smile.  
  
''Well I have to go meet Ginny at dinner. She has something urgent to tell me. See you later,'' she said as she walked out of his bedroom.  
  
''Bye.''  
  
'I guess I should go see Professor Snape now,' Draco thought as he threw on his robes.  
  
As he walked through the corridors, he couldn't help but feel what he was about to do was wrong. Reaching the door to Snape's office, he knocked lightly, and was prompted to enter.  
  
''What can I help you with Mr. Malfoy?'' Snape asked in his oily voice.  
  
''Professor, I was wondering if I could make a potion for some extra credit. I want my grades to be at the top of my year,'' Draco proposed, although Snape could not tell that Draco was lying through his teeth.  
  
''What kind of potion did you have in mind?'' Snape asked in return.  
  
''Well... a difficult one... Let's say... Evanescent Enchantment?''  
  
''Are you sure? Once you take this potion, you may lose your one true love... forever. But... if you do lose them, their love will live on forever within you and strengthen you power and it will protect you,'' Snape explained.  
  
''Yes... I know. When can I make it?'' Draco asked calmly, although he was scared that the potion might hurt Hermione.  
  
''It takes five days to prepare. You may start tonight, and finish Friday night. Then you'll present it to the class the first week back from vacation. Understood?'' Draco nodded, and Snape continued, ''You are to report to the dungeon tonight ten minutes before eight. I'll gather your tools, and you bring your wand and you cauldron. Understood?''  
  
''Yes, Sir. Thank you, Professor,'' Draco said, nodded his head and left Snape's office.  
  
'What am I doing? I could hurt Hermione!' he thought, angry at himself, as he walked into the Great Hall for dinner. He stole a glance at the Gryffindor table as he passed, but he didn't see Hermione, and Ginny was there. 'She's lying to me...'  
  
*~*~*~* Later That Week *~*~*~*  
  
''Granger! I need to speak to you... Head business,'' Draco said as he approached her after Potions Friday afternoon.  
  
Pulling her aside, he waited until the last of the Slytherins left the Dungeon before speaking.  
  
''Hermione... I need to ask you something. I didn't have time to ask you the past couple days but... Did you go to dinner with Ginny on Monday after you left the tower or did you go somewhere else?''  
  
''Draco, I went to dinner. I didn't see you and after twenty minutes I went to see if you were still up in the tower but you weren't there. I'd already finished what I could eat and went back to the Gryffindor tower. Stop being so overprotective,'' she answered.  
  
''Sorry,'' he muttered. ''I just don't want anything to happen to my girl,'' he said smiling.  
  
''I can take care of myself, Draco,'' she reassured him, returning his smile. ''Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go pack then have dinner,'' she said, pretending to be a ''proper'' lady, making Draco laugh.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
''Professor Snape, I'm finished,'' Draco stated.  
  
''Well then, bottle up some, store it near the window, and cleanup what is left. Then you may go,'' Snape instructed.  
  
''Yes, Sir,'' he said as he pretended to bottle one sample of the potion, but bottled an extra, which he slipped into the inside pocket of his robes. After placing the bottle on the upper windowsill, he emptied the cauldron and cleaned up his supplies. After saying good bye to his head of house, he headed in the direction of the Head Tower.  
  
On the way there, he saw Hermione walking ahead of him towards the Great Hall. He smiled when he spotted her and kept walking in his path.  
  
After returning his supplies to their places, he quickly cleaned up and went to dinner, with the small flask still in his pocket.  
  
When he walked into dinner late, he didn't glance at Hermione as usual, but kept his head high as he made his way to the Slytherin table. As he took his seat, he brought his hand to his robes to be sure that the flask was still concealed within his pocket.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione hadn't even notice Draco enter. Some things she did notice, though, were that he was starting to become protective of her and he was acting very suspicious lately. She didn't mind that he was being protective of her, but she wanted a reason as to why. But she had no idea as to why he was acting so suspiciously.  
  
After dinner, she walked to the Gryffindor tower slowly with Harry and Ron, who were remaining at Hogwart's for the holidays.  
  
"Mione, if he does anything to you, tell us. We'll kill him for you," Ron said smiling.  
  
"Ron, grow up. He's not going to do anything to me in my own house!" she retaliated.  
  
"Maybe, but you never know. We're just trying to protect you," Harry said.  
  
"I know, but why is everyone so protective of me all of a sudden. Do you guys know something I don't?" she asked gingerly.  
  
"What do you mean? We'd tell you if we knew something, Hermione. Best friends don't keep stuff from each other unless it's about you and Malfoy," Ron stated with Harry nodding in agreement.  
  
"Yeah, I should know I can trust you guys by now. Well I'm going to go pack. See you guys later," she said as she disappeared towards the Girls' Dormitories.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Hermione woke the next morning, she was a little nervous. What if Draco suddenly changed and lashed out against her and her parents? What if he doesn't like my parents or they don't like him? What if...  
  
She knew it was wrong to be asking herself these questions, but she couldn't help but think about them. Her things for today were neatly placed on her bedside chair, and her trunk and Crookshanks were already downstairs in the Great Hall, ready to be placed on the train.  
  
After she had gotten dressed and packed her toiletries, she met Ginny in the common room and the two walked to breakfast. She saw Draco across the room and smiled. He didn't return her smile, but nodded quickly and tilted his head towards Pansy Parkinson, who was looking quickly between the two of them.  
  
After she had finished her breakfast, she said good bye to Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Mariea. They all gave her Christmas gifts and she said that the elves had their gifts from her.  
  
Placing the parcels in her bag, she smiled at her friends, waved, and walked to the carriages that would carry the students to the train. When she had entered the Head Compartment, she saw that Crookshanks had already curled up next to one of the windows.  
  
Setting her bag on the floor, she plopped into the seat directly across from her cat. She rested her head against the window, and didn't hear the door click shut as Draco entered.  
  
"Hey... You okay?" he greeted her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. What was up with Pansy in breakfast?" she asked.  
  
"Who knows? I think she's still got the hots for me, he said with a smile as he sat down next to her. The couple talked some more, but the conversation did not interest Hermione in the least, and she soon drifted to sleep with her head on Draco's shoulder.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mione... Wake up... We're here..." he said, shaking her slightly to wake her up.  
  
"Oh... How long was I asleep?" she asked.  
  
"You fell asleep about twenty minutes into the ride," he informed her.  
  
"Oh. There's my mum and dad. They're probably anxious to meet you," she said with a small smile.  
  
"Let me carry your bag for you," he offered politely.  
  
"Draco... What would people think if they saw you carrying my bag?" she asked.  
  
"I don't care what they think. I care what you think."  
  
"Aw... that's so sweet!" she replied and hugged him. "We better go before we get stuck on the train."  
  
Almost everyone else who was getting off here was gone, except for a few younger students. Hermione and Draco walked over to her parents, and Hermione said, "Mum, Dad, this is Draco. Draco Malfoy. Draco this is my Mum, Jane, and my Dad, Robert. There you've met. Can we go now?"  
  
When Hermione had said Draco's name, she couldn't help but notice a strange look on her mother's face. She thought about it for a little while on the drive home, but forgot about it when they neared her house.  
  
After she and Draco put their things in her room, they set up a cot for him on the wall opposite her bed.  
  
"Hermione... Draco... dinner's ready!" Mrs. Granger called from the kitchen.  
  
As the four sat down at the square table, her father asked, "So, Draco, if you don't mind my asking, what do your parents do?"  
  
"Well, my father is involved with the Ministry of Magic, and my mother stays at home usually, or she... actually... I don't know what she does. She's usually just at home."  
  
"Draco, is Malfoy a common name?" Mrs. Granger asked.  
  
"I- I don't think so. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, I grew up with a girl that married a man with the name of Malfoy. What's you mother's name?" she questioned.  
  
"Narcissa... Narcissa Black."  
  
Mrs. Granger dropped her fork to her plate, causing a rather loud clatter. Her jaw dropped and she quickly covered her open mouth with a shaking hand.  
  
"Mum, what's wrong? Do you know Draco's mother?" Hermione asked anxiously.  
  
AN: Hehehaha... Thank you Parker for the names and for helping me with the beginning of the next chapter... I'll have the next chap up within the next week. ~ Dangles ~ 


	10. Jane's Secret Past

AN~ Sorry it took so long for me to update... again, and that this chapter is short... my brain has died and gone to Brain Heaven. I've been drooling over pictures of Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom as Captain Jack Sparrow and Will Turner in Pirates of the Caribbean!!!... For those of you who don't know.... Anyways: MIA!!!! YOU WILL NOT TAKE JACK AND JIM FROM ME!!!! Here's chapter ten...  
  
*~* Evanescent Enchantment *~*  
  
*~*~* Chapter Ten: Jane's Secret Past *~*~*  
  
"Mum? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Hermione asked, concerned.  
  
"Jane, I think it's time you tell her who you really are. She has a right to know..." Hermione's father said cautiously to her mother.  
  
"Maybe I should leave..." Draco said, starting to stand up.  
  
"No. You're involved in this too. Stay," Jane said, shaking like a leaf.  
  
"Mum... What have you been hiding from me my whole life?"  
  
"Oh, Mione, I didn't want to tell you. I didn't want you to be ashamed of me," Jane stammered.  
  
"Just tell me."  
  
"Alright... It starts when I turned eleven. My twin sister, Erica, you're aunt that was killed, she was a witch. My parents were a witch and wizard, but they were also killed. I knew my sister went to Hogwarts, and I was expecting to go there too. But I never got my letter. I never got in..." Jane explained.  
  
"So... You're a Squib?" Hermione asked quietly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That still doesn't explain how you know Draco's mother."  
  
"My sister, Erica, was in Slytherin. She had her usual clique of friends, but she only had one friend over at the house... ever. Her name was Narcissa Black," she said, nodding to Draco. "They were best friends. Erica was a typical close sister to me. She didn't look down on me because I wasn't like her, or she didn't make fun of me, and neither did Narcissa. We were all really close...  
  
"After their seventh year at Hogwarts, we weren't as close. Narcissa still came over sometimes, but mostly when she did, she had her boyfriend, Lucius Malfoy, with her. Lucius couldn't stand me. Not because of me, but because I was a Squib. Erica hated Lucius, but didn't tell Narcissa, and Narcissa was head-over-heals in love with Lucius, which actually explains a lot, but she was still friendly with me, which drove him crazy," she continued.  
  
"So that's why," Draco interrupted.  
  
"I guess you can tell that Erica wasn't the prototype for a Slytherin. She was the only good witch to come out of Slytherin. But one day Lucius said something to me, and Erica stood up for me, and he killed her. Then Narcissa said something to him, but he wouldn't kill his fiancée. So instead, he just smacked her,"  
  
"Oh my God!" Hermione yelped.  
  
"That bastard!" Draco shouted. "Oh... Sorry..."  
  
"Quite alright... Anyways... Then he stormed out of the house, and I went to check on Narcissa, but she wouldn't let me come near her. I asked her why, and she said that he hits her all the time, and there was noting that she or I could do about it. No one would believe us. But, that night, someone broke into our house and killed my parents, and to this day, I still believe that it was Lucius. I'll never forgive him for what he did to my family. But I won't be prejudice about you, Draco. I've only heard great things about you from Hermione," she added.  
  
Hermione gasped, blushed, and hid her face from Draco, who in turn flashed a huge smile in her direction, then turned to Hermione's mother and said, "I used to be like my father, until I realized what asses the Death Eaters are. Then I realized who I was in love with..." his voice trailed, while his eyes were locked with Hermione's.  
  
"Mum? Dad? May I be excused?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure, dear. Oh, Hermione, I forgot about it until now," her Dad said. "Your friend Elizabeth is in the hospital. She was in a car accident. I'm sorry," he added with sympathy.  
  
After hearing those words, Hermione grabbed her purse and ran out the front door in the direction of the hospital.  
  
Draco grabbed his jacket and ran after her, but could not see which way she had gone. So running back to the Granger house, he received directions from Mr. Granger, and high tailed it to St. Bloom Hospital not far from the house.  
  
In about two minutes of his running in which he paced himself, he caught up to Hermione, who was bending over, out of breath.  
  
"Hey. Thought you might want a jacket," Draco said, draping his jacket over her shoulders.  
  
She looked up at him, and out of breath, she managed to mutter, "Thanks."  
  
"Come on, let's go," Draco said, helping her up and wrapping his arm around her as they walked to the hospital.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco and Hermione spent the second day of vacation in "their" room, doing homework and listening to music. When "Don't Wanna Try" by Frankie J came on the radio, Hermione made Draco shut up and turned the volume up.  
  
"I love this song," she said, with half a smile. "Yet, I hate it."  
  
"Why do you hate it?" Draco asked.  
  
"Because it reminds me of Dan. I just can't listen to it, but I love it. I'll suffer," she stammered.  
  
"I thought you were past Dan?" he asked again.  
  
"Well... I thought I was... Until I came back home... But it helps to have you here," she reassured him.  
  
"Would an early Christmas present make you happy?" he questioned, digging through his trunk.  
  
"Present? You got me a present?" she asked excitedly in return.  
  
"You think I only got you one present? What kind of boyfriend would I be if I only bought you one?" he asked playfully.  
  
"A horrible one," she said, smiling.  
  
"Where is it?" he asked himself angrily.  
  
"Where is what, Draco?"  
  
"Your present! I can't find it!"  
  
"Don't worry about it, give it to me when you find it," she said, dismissing the problem.  
  
"No, I have to give this to you now, but I can't find it!"  
  
"Well, you keep looking for it and I'm going to go make lunch," she said, leaving her bedroom.  
  
'God, where is it?' he thought hotly. During his rummaging in which he was searching for his gift for Hermione, his hand hit something cold. Grabbing it, he pulled it out from underneath some robes. It was his potion flask, containing a dose of Evanescent Enchantment. Carrying it to the bathroom, he opened the container, and dumped the red tinted clear liquid down the drain. 'There. Now I can't hurt Hermione... unintentionally anyways.'  
  
Going down to the kitchen, he decided that he had to go get it.  
  
"Did you find what you were looking for?" Hermione asked upon his entry.  
  
"No. I have to go get it, and I want you to go with me," he said.  
  
"Okay. Sure. Where do we have to go and when?" she asked.  
  
"Mione... We have to go to my house... Now."  
  
AN: See... I told you it'd be short... Sorry... I have a new love... actually... I'm just not going to tell you... anyways, review, and I'll write more. I already know what the next chap's gonna be about... ttyl ~ Dangles ~ 


	11. Dirty Minds Think Alike

Disclaimer: Okay I realize this has nothing to do with Harry Potter, but I OWN JOHNNY DEPP AND CPT. JACK SPARROW... yeah... in my dreams... actually, I do in my dreams.... anyways...  
  
AN: Okay... Sorry to say this... but I'm kinda sick of writing this FanFic. I know how I'm ending it and you ALL, well except for Mia and Nikki and Parker, will be totally shocked about the outcome. I've really liked writing this, but I'm sick of Harry Potter right now... anyways... just thought I'd give you the head's up... the end is coming soon... probably five or six more chapters. Well... here's chapter eleven.  
  
*~* Evanescent Enchantment *~*  
  
*~*~* Chapter Eleven: Dirty Minds Think Alike/Hermione's True Thoughts *~*~*  
  
Hermione's mouth was left agape at Draco's answer. "We have to go where?" she stammered.  
  
"My house. Are you okay?" he said cautiously.  
  
"But Draco... You told me to never..." her voice trailed as she completely ignored his concerned question.  
  
"I told you to never what?" he asked, prying for more information.  
  
"Uh... Never mind. When did you want to go?" she questioned.  
  
"Can we go tomorrow maybe? I mean, I know you have to go to that party tonight, but maybe tomorrow afternoon?" he suggested.  
  
"I have to go to a party? No, Draco. WE have to go to a party. You're coming with me so I can show you off and make my friends jealous!"  
  
"Oh, so you're using me to be popular?" he joked.  
  
"No... My friends thought Dan was the hottest guy ever and that none of us could find a hotter guy. So we made this bet that whichever one of us has the hottest boyfriend at Christmas gets the cash," she explained.  
  
"What's the wager?" he asked intently.  
  
"Twenty shillings each, and there's six of us, so the winner walks away with a hottie and gets 120 shillings," she informed him.  
  
"If it were up to me, I'd say you win," Draco said, drawing Hermione into his arms with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'll win too, but it's up to a few of our other friends. They'll vote after they've seen all of the contestants, in other words, the boyfriends," she replied, looking deeply into his seductive grey eyes.  
  
"Oh, I see. So, when does this shindig start?"  
  
Glancing at the clock, Hermione gasped and exclaimed, "It started half an hour ago!"  
  
As she and Draco rushed to prepare for the party, they were both awe-struck at the looks of one-another.  
  
Hermione had emerged from her room wearing a short dark brown skirt, a tight baby blue sweater, knee-high boots, and sparkles on her hair and face. Her hair was straight with light bouncy curls at the ends. 'Hogwart's robes definitely do her body no good,' he thought with a smirk.  
  
Draco was wearing baggy khaki pants, held up with a belt with small silver spikes, a somewhat loose black sweater, a chain around his neck, and his hair, which Hermione was surprised at, was spiked. The only way she had seen him do his hair was slicked back, the way he always wore it at school. 'Damn, he's hot!' she secretly said.  
  
"Ready to go, hot thing?" he asked, grinning.  
  
"Of course! Let me grab my jacket and my purse, okay?" she asked as she re- entered her bedroom.  
  
"Do I really have a choice?" he called after her.  
  
She was carrying a small brown handbag and a black leather jacket when she re-emerged. "I'm ready for you to escort me to this fine affair, young sir," she said, mocking properness.  
  
"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione, Miss Manners?" he said jokingly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Fashionably late as usual!" a dark-haired girl said, pulling the front door of the large house open when Draco rang the doorbell.  
  
"Hey Tiff! How are you?" Hermione asked, giving her best Muggle friend a hug.  
  
"Great, now that you've brought Mr. Hottie with you," she declared after spotting Draco. "Aren't you going to introduce me to this fine specimen of man that you've found?"  
  
"Sorry... This is my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. Draco, this is my best friend, Tiffany Smythe. I've known her since we were in diapers," she introduced the two.  
  
"That was a little bit of an over-share, Mione," Draco smirked.  
  
"Well, come on. All of the other betters are here, so your man needs to get in line. They're waiting in the spare bedroom," Tiffany told the couple.  
  
"Come on, Draco. You're gonna win me some money!" she said excitedly.  
  
The voters were hard-pressed to find a guy out of the other five that even came close to the hotness of Draco, so Hermione automatically won.  
  
Being the lady that she was, and since it was Draco's fault that she won, she offered to split the winnings with him, but he declined her offer, saying that she was the one who deserved it.  
  
"But why do I deserve it? Your good looks got me the money," she said to him.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you?" Draco replied jokingly. "If you hadn't gotten so damn hot over the past couple years, I wouldn't be here! Well... and if you were a total dead-beat I wouldn't be here, but I can rule that out," he added with a smile.  
  
"Are you really that shallow?" Hermione asked sarcastically.  
  
"I don't know... Am I? Or am I just dense?"  
  
"Draco... Sorry to say this, but... both."  
  
"Ouch. That wasn't very nice, Mione. I think you should take me out for ice cream... You hurt my feelings," he responded.  
  
"Fine, but only if I can eat the ice cream out of your mouth," she countered with kinkiness.  
  
"Ooooh... I like the way you think, Granger. A little kinky, but I can work with that... an add-lib if you'd like!" he quipped with a sly grin.  
  
"You dirty, nasty man you, Draco!" she replied.  
  
"Hey, you started it! But I'll finish it!"  
  
"Sounds like a good game... Let's go to my house right now and play! My parental units aren't home you know..."  
  
"How much time does that give us then?" Draco asked graciously.  
  
AN: Yeah... there's that... gotta go to the movies again... need Johnny dose for the day... wait... I'm getting my Johnny dose later... oh well... need Johnny and Orli dose for tomorrow... ;-) ttyl... sorry bout the time between updates! ~Dangles~ 


	12. Are We There Yet?

AN:There's a lot of exclamation points in this chapter... Must be because I'm very happy because my friend Mia finally updated her story and because I got my PotC poster in the mail on Wednesday so now my wall is covered with Johnny Depp... It's my new Happy Place...  
  
*~* Evanescent Enchantment *~*  
  
*~*~* Chapter Twelve: Are We There Yet? *~*~*  
  
After Draco and Hermione returned to the Granger household from the only ice cream parlor open at 2 AM, the went straight to bed... Whether they went to bed together or separately is for you to find out later... maybe, maybe not.  
  
When Draco woke up the next morning, he glanced at Hermione's clock, which read 11 AM, he got up and dressed quickly and noticed that Hermione had already gotten up, but he couldn't hear any signs of life from the first floor.  
  
Walking sleepily down the stairs into the family room, he saw Crookshanks curled up in front of a dying fire. Hungrily wandering into the kitchen, he was greeted by a covered plate and a note sitting on the table.  
  
Picking up the note, he read, 'Draco, I went to the mall and didn't want to wake you up. I'll be back by noon. These pancakes are for you. They should still be warm. Don't worry... they're not poisoned! See you later! Love, Mione'  
  
Yawning, he lifted the cover on the plate, revealing a stack of pancakes drenched in maple syrup with a piece of butter on top. After he had finished eating breakfast, he sat in the family room and thought about how different his life would have been had he not turned his back on his father.  
  
About twenty minutes later, Hermione entered the house carrying seven shopping bags.  
  
"Do you always go shopping this much?" Draco inquired sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, but only when I have money. I used Christmas money and bet money," she answered honestly.  
  
"How'd you get your Christmas money already?" he asked jealously.  
  
"My Grandparents always send my money early," she explained.  
  
"Oh... I wish my grandparents gave me money," he muttered, 'green with envy'.  
  
"Why... What do they usually give you?" Hermione interrogated.  
  
"The most they've ever given me, besides an asshole for a father and a part-time bitch for a mother, are stupid 'family heirlooms' that don't mean jack shit to me, but that's only if I'm lucky."  
  
"They give you family heirlooms for Christmas? God, I thought my grandparents were cheap," she sighed. "After I put this stuff away, you want to go?"  
  
"Yeah. Want some help?"  
  
"Sure. If you want to," Hermione said gratefully as the couple climbed the stairs to her room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
About half an hour later, Hermione and Draco were pulling on heavy jackets, hats, gloves and scarves.   
  
"Draco... With all this stuff you're making me put on, you make it seem like we're walking to your house," Hermione complained.  
  
"Well, we do have to walk a little ways. No cabby will drive up through my neighborhood. They're too scared. One of them was viciously attacked and another was brutally murdered, so none of them willingly take chances."  
  
"Oh... Wow..." was Hermione's only response.  
  
"Well... We should go," Draco implied.  
  
"Yeah... I'm starting to overheat," she joked.  
  
As the two walked down the street, Hermione tried, with no success, to find out why they had to go to his house. Draco would not reveal what he was getting for Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, give it up, I'm not going to tell you!" Draco exclaimed with a devious grin as they got into a taxi.  
  
"If you do, I'll tell you what I'm giving you for Christmas!" she begged.  
  
"My answer isn't changing, baby!" Draco said, laughing.  
  
"Fine!" Hermione pouted.  
  
As the cab pulled to a stop at the foot of Willowgrove St., Draco paid the driver and helped Hermione out of the car.  
  
"So where to from here?" she questioned, scanning the area with her hazel eyes.  
  
"There's a shortcut through the woods... I don't know if you want to take it though. Eitherway, we have to go uphill."  
  
"Great! A hill in these shoes?" Hermione exclaimed, indicating her heeled 'army' boots. "You never said anything about hills, Draco!"  
  
"Well why would you wear heels when I told you we would have to walk?" Draco argued playfully.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't have worn them if someone would've informed me tha we are to be hiking to your house!" she argued back.  
  
"Ugh... Why do women have to be such complainers!" he groaned as he followed a trail into the woods.  
  
Hermione stood and watched him disappear amongst the trees, then called, "Draco, you're not just gonna leave me here, are you? Draco?... Men!" and finally ran in after him.  
  
As she passed a small cluster of tightly packed trees, something grabbed her from behind.  
  
After she shrieked, a man's voice said, "Mione, it's only me!"  
  
"You big jerk! You scarred the shit out of me!" she said, hitting him with her purse.  
  
"Ow!" Draco yelped as the purse came in contact with his head. "Alright, alright. Let's go," he said, grabbing her hand and leading her deeper into the woods.  
  
"So, how far through here are you dragging me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Until we get to my house, which is on the other side," Draco replied.  
  
Hermione groaned in disgust and mummbled something, which Draco thought was "some shortcut", which in turn prompted a laugh from him.  
  
As they were trudging through the snow covered ground, Draco warned Hermione about the numerous hot springs in the vicinity and how she should just follow in his footsteps.  
  
"Okay, but I'll be fine, Draco," she defended herself.  
  
After walking for a little while longer, Draco decided to sit down and rest on a log that had very little snow on it. As they rested and talked about their plans for the rest of vacation and what was going to happen at school for the rest of the year until exams started.  
  
When Draco got up, he nudged Hermione's purse, which slid down the snowy banks and skidded to a stop against a couple boulders twenty feet away.  
  
"Sorry. I'll get it," he said quickly.  
  
"No, it's alright. I got it," Hermione said.  
  
"You sure?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah.." she replied, walking carefully down to where her purse had fallen. She hastily grabbed her bag, showed Draco that she was capable of walking twenty feet to recover her purse, then started back up the small hill.  
  
"Woah," she quipped as she took her next step. The snow, which was as hard as a rock, began to crack beneath her weight. "Draco!"  
  
"Hermione, don't move! You're on a hot spring!"  
  
"Oh, well that's just great! What am I supposed to do now?" she said worriedly.  
  
"Toss me your purse and slowly walk up here," he informed her as she threw her bag to him, which he dropped onto the ground. "Alright... walk very slow."  
  
As she began to cautiously make her way up to her boyfriend, the snow cracked even more. She was getting closer to him, but when she was about eight feet away from him, the snow could hold her weight no longer.  
  
With a loud cracking sound, she fell through the broken layer of icy snow and fell into the infinately hot water.  
  
Draco struggled to free her from the hot spring, and when he had successfully pulled her out, her face slowly turned to a bluish hue.   
  
"Oh my gosh, Mione, I'm so sorry," he said as he removed her cloak, extra sweater and hat and gloves, replacing them with his own. "Why did I let you go get the purse? I can be so stupid sometimes!"  
  
"Draco... It's not your fault. You're going to get so sick... Look at you! You have a t-shirt on. You're going to freeze to death!" she complained.  
  
"I don't care if I get sick as long as you don't," he said as he helped her along the path up to a clearing.   
  
They turned left at the clearing and within five minutes emerged into a large backyard full of many varieties of flowers and shrubs...  
  
"Welcome to Malfoy Manor!" Draco said, trying to sound cheery.  
  
He tried to get in the back door, but it was locked, and the bell didn't work. Walking fast around to the frint of the house with Hermione, he decided to try his luck with the front door. It too, was locked, so he banged on the door loudly and a small house elf opened the door and let Draco and Hermione in.  
  
"Mione, I should never have made you come here. At least I shouldn't have made you go through the woods," he repeatedly apologized.  
  
"Draco, don't worry about it. I'm fine. Besides, I want my present!" she said, trying to mask her pain. Hypothermia was beginning to kick in, causing searing pain through her limbs. 


	13. The Worst Nightmare Come True

AN: Yeah... My comp got a virus and my brother had to fix it, so Word isn't installed yet and I have to use this stupid notepad thing-a-ma-bober and it screwed up the end of the last chapter. It wasn't supposed to end there. There was aupposed to be a few more sentences but oh well. I'll start from there. But this is the last chappie... To all of the reviewers, Thank you... Without your encouragement I could never have finished my first FanFic... to Mia... thank you for being my...'right-hand authoress' ?... I guess that works... Nikki... Thank you for listening to me bag on this and helping me figure stuff out... Parker... Thanks for all the ideas and suggestions... Rina... thanks for the help at the end of the ice cream chappie... and thank you to Dan and Andy... who will never read this... but thank oyu for being my inspiration and giving me something to think about... blah blah blha... so yeah... I think most of you will be very surprised as to what happens at the end... I know I was as I wrote it... well Thank You again for reading and I hope you liked it! ~ dangles ~  
  
*~* Evanescent Enchantment *~*  
  
*~*~* Chapter Thirteen: The Worst Dream Come True *~*~*  
  
"I have to talk to the house elf about the-" Draco started, but cut his sentence short due to the angered look upon Hermione's blued face. "Um... Well I have to inquire about my parents. You can wait in the parlor, and after I'm done we can go find that present of yours, okay?" he added, escorting Hermione to a cozy room with two couches, an arm chair, a small table and a frieplace.  
  
"Okay... But I don't like you having a house elf," Hermione replied.  
  
Draco laughed as he closed the door to the parlor. He started towards the kitchen to find Gidget, the Malfoy house elf, when he heard the front door close and some muffled voices. Turning around, he swallowed in dread at what he saw... his parents.  
  
"Draco, honey, what are you doing here?" his mother asked, surprised at seeing her son.  
  
"Mother! Father! What brings you home so early?" he asked, turning the tables.  
  
"Our business is none of your concern. And I believe your mother asked you a question," Lucius replied.  
  
"I forgot to bring something to school with me in September, so I came back to get it," Draco replied feebly.  
  
"Well, get your things and go back to where ever you were," his father said, glaring at him.  
  
"Fine," he replied moving towards the parlor.  
  
"Why are you going to the parlor?" Narcissa asked innocently.  
  
"My friend is waiting in there for me," he replied opening the door. "Mione, come on. Let's get moving."  
  
"Mione?" Lucius questioned in whisper as Draco emerged, holding an attractive teenager's hand. "Hermione Granger? A MUDBLOOD? You brought a Mudblood into our home? What the hell is wrong with you, boy?" he shouted, closing in on his son.  
  
"Lucius, please don't!" Draco's mother stammered.  
  
"Narcissa, stay out of this! I trust you remember what happened the last time you tried to save a Mudblood in my presence," he croaked, towering over his only child, who was standing defiantly in fornt of Hemrione. Draco's mother placed a hand over her chest and bowed her head at the memory Lucius's word provoked, and Hermione clenched her eyes shut to stop the tears.  
  
"Father, I will not allow you to hurt my girlfriend!" Draco yelled.  
  
His words, if possible, seemed to have angered Lucius even further. He punched Draco in the face, and he stumbled back and fell on top of Hermione, his nose beginning to drip blood. Wiping away the fluid, he stood up and punched his father twice in the face, then kneed him in the gut. Hermione snuck over to where Narcissa was now fearfully crying as she watched her husband beat their son, and how strong her son stood against his father, and defended the one he loved.  
  
The fight between the men had grown steadily worse, and Lucius kept moving his hand towards his torn robes where his wand is kept, but Draco managed to kick the wand across the room.  
  
Hermione and Narcissa were cowering against the door, disbelieveing what their eyes were showing them five feet away. With their eyes now pouring tears, they cried to the two blonde men to stop, but either their pleas weren't heard, or they were ignored.  
  
Draco had Lucius pinned on the floor and in one smooth motion, he grabbed his wand, which lay on the floor behind him, pointed it at the back of his father's head, and screamed weakly, "I know what you did to Hemrione's aunt, and how you treat mother, and I can't let you do this anymore. 'Avada Kedavra!' "  
  
There was a flash of green light, and a muffled scream from Narcissa and a loud thump from the middle of the hall.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione screamed, running to his side. "Draco, what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Hermione... I'm so sorry..." he whispered.  
  
"Don't speak..." she replied, holding his head in her lap. She began to cry as she realized Draco's fate. "Draco... Remember that dream you had... Where we came here?" He nodded, and she continued, "I should've kept my promise and never of come here. I should've listened to you..."  
  
She started humming a song, and Draco interrupted her, "Mione... There's a black leather box in my bedroom... I want you to have it... Your present is in there... You'll know what it is... Sing me a song..." he requested.  
  
Hermione decided on the first song she thought of, 'The Safest Place' by LeAnn Rimes...  
  
"I want to be strong... But I don't want to be alone tonight... I want to believe that I can save the world... And make it right... But I'm only human... And you've got a hero's face... Right here in your arms is the safest place... The safest place..."  
  
As she sang the last line of the song, Draco used the last bit of strength to lift his head level to Hemione's, kissed her for the last time ever, and dropped his head back into her lap."Mione... I love you..." he said, looking deep into her eyes, just before his eyes fluttered shut for the last time ever.  
  
When it had finally hit Hermione that Draco had died, she let out all of her tears and held his cooling body close to hers, almost refusing to let go. Narcissa came to her son's side, turning her back at her passed husband, and looked up at Hermione. "He really loved you. He wrote to me and told me about his love for you. That black box he just told you about... There's something very special in there... I know that you are the only one he would want to have that. I wasn't very close to Draco except for the past year... His father never let him get close to me... And now I regret that I never fought it..." she said through her tears, and she held her son's hand as though he were still alive...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I suppose you never really know what love is until it's gone..." Hermione spoke to the small crowd of people standing around a closed casket. It was a dark, chilly, rainy, January day, and the weather couldn't have shown Hermione's grief any more. "Draco was the person I've ever loved. I told him all of my fears and secrets, and he kept me safe. He was my friend, my brother, my lover. I will never forget what he has done for me. I will always love him," she finished, placing her hand on the casket, turned and walked over to her parents, letting the tears fall freely from her eyes.  
  
The other mourners said their goodbyes and left. The last ones to leave were Hermione, her parents, and Draco's mother. "Hermione, I was wondering if you'd like to come to the house and have some tea with me," Narcissa asked.  
  
Hermione looked back at her parents, who nodded, and answered, "Yes, I'd like that. I'll see you two later at home," she added and watched Draco's casket be lowered into the cold earth.  
  
The two women walked back to Malfoy Manor in silence, scenes of Draco's life flashing in their minds. As they entered the house, Hermione started to cry again as she walked through the hall where Draco had died a few weeks before in her arms...  
  
After they drank their tea over petty conversation, Narcissa made a comment about the black box. "He said he wanted you to have it... I think we should go find it." Hermione agreed, and as they climbed the stairs to Draco's room, she added, "I haven't been in his room since he died. I could never bring my self to do it."  
  
When they entered Draco's bedroom, Hermione whispered, "It's exactly as I imagined it." They began to search his room for a black leather box, but Hermione got the feeling that Narcissa wasn't looking for anything in particular, but decided that it didn't matter. After about twenty minutes, Gidget, the house-elf, entered the room, and said there was a caller downstairs for Mrs. Malfoy.  
  
While looking at a picture hanging on the wall, she noticed something oddly familiar about the girl in the picture. Lifting it from its place, she recognized the girl as her childhood self. On the back, a note was written. 'Narcissa- It's been so lond since we've talked. This is the most recent picture of our daughter, Hermione. I hope you can find time to write back. Love, Jane.'  
  
Sitting on Draco's bed, she dropped the photograph to the floor. Looking at it, she picked it up. Her hand had bumped something underneath his bed, and reaching to grab the object, she pulled out a long, thin, black leather box.  
  
Opening the lid, she revealed a folded piece of parchment and a long jewelry box.  
  
Unfolding the parchment, Hermione read, 'Dearest Hermione... I don't know why, but ever since my dream, I've had a really bad feeling about this. I don't know if you'll ever have to read this, and I hope you don't. But I'm going to say this anyways... I love you. I need you in my life, and I'll never let you go. I'll always be here for you, whether in body or spirit. This necklace belonged to my grandmother, as did the ring. You don't know it, but it was given to her by my grandfather on Christmas night when he asked her to marry him. I planned to do the same, but if you're reading this note, I couldn't. I still don't know why I feel urged to write this, but I feel better now that I have. Remember, I will always love you. I always have. Forever yours, Draco.'  
  
Taking the chain from it's box, and looking at the ring, she noticed the single diamond on the gold ring was in the shape of a heart.   
  
Draping the jewelry around her neck, she closed the box with the parchment inside, and a single tear escaped her eye as she turned her back on the room and closed the door. 


	14. Review Responses Epilogue Coming Soon!

AN: Hey! This isn't a chapter, but I am still very sad about the ending... Believe me I didn't want to kill him, but I don't really like Hermione. I am evil in this part of summer because I have to go back to school in less than a week and I'm not happy! But anyways, I'm working on a plot for another Draco/Hermione story... I might have it up by the end of September, but I dunno cuz I already have three I'm working on right now, and school is starting so I don't know how much I'll be able to work on it.

Oh yeah… I have an Epilouge for this story in the works, explaining what happens in the rest of their lives and blah blah blah. So I should have that up during the first 2 weeks of September, depending on how boring my classes are…

This is where I'm going to respond to all of my reviews... all eighty-eight of them... this might take a while... I'm putting the note thingies in order from when I received them, starting with Chappie 1.

Here goes!

**Chappie**** 1**

_Delilah3:_     Yeah... the surprise part was kinda modeled after a story my friend Kate told me that happened to her so that's where I got that.

_ChrisHall12488:_      I always thought that Draco and Hermione connected too, you kno, opposites attract. I dunno... seems to work sometimes.

_Crimson:  _    Kisses between enemies are the best! More exciting cause they're risky and whatever.

_October Potter-Snape_:      I don't like stories where the beginnings drag so I made things happen right off the bat.

_Parker:_     I realize that you're one of my best friends, but I am not a sicko and a dumbass!

_Katie:_      I'm going to quote Captain Jack Sparrow: 'That's not very nice.'

_Punky__ Brooster:      Shank ya! Don't ask… inside joke… Has to do with my brother's friend Jeff… But then again, a lot of things have to do with Jeff, but that's a whole other story…_

_Songelf88_:      Thanks for the heads up, but you could've just called me.

**Chappie**** 2**

_flower.of.eden__:      I was to hyper to write romance scenes the whole time I wrote this. Maybe my next one will be jucier cause I'm writing it during school... Sneaking out at night is fun... Shhh... I never sneak out...._

_Crimson:     _Once again, an experience shared by one of my friends, this time Michelle... no Parker, not that Michelle.

_GoggleHead17:_      Thank you, Nikki.

_The MUTT aka Ri:      _Thank you, too. hint hint hint... I have another story for them in the works...

_jonzee_:_      I agree... They are the best couple._

_October Potter-Snape_:      Yes... Very embarassing...

_Songelf88_:      Yes, Mia, I am going to kill you... Don't know when or how, but you will die.... JP

**Chappie**** 3**

_GoggleHead17:_      Longer? Nikki, are you trying to make me suffer? JP... I know you love Mike but you know how you surrendered Tom to me? Well, you can have him back. I still love him, but now I have Johnny so...

_RianSapphire9:    _   I've read more interesting, but thanks.

_The MUTT aka Ri:_      Bouncing around rooms are fun... I want to put padding on my walls but for some reason my parents keep saying no... Just don't hurt yourself!

_dracofan9893:_      Long chappies are evil! Hahaha... JP... They are a romantic couple aren't they?

_Silly Punk:_       Thank you... I wish I could've updated more, but since PotC came out, I've been a little preoccupied!

****

**Chappie**** 4**

_The MUTT aka Ri:_       Yes... No romance story seems real if there isn't trouble... Well, no real relationship doesn't have trouble and I didn't want to write a Mary Sue...

_GoggleHead17:_       Once again, Thank You Nikki.

_October Potter-Snape:_       Yes... Romance... I miss my Andy.... :-(    Oh well... I'll see him tonight...

_dragonsprincess_:_       After listening to Star Trek for all of my life because of my older brother, you start to take the lins in alternate meanings... Hence that line._

**Chappie**** 5**

_October Potter-Snape:_       I had to do something to intensify the relationship...

_GoggleHead17:_       Fighting is fun... 

_PunkyRiot__:       Thank you and I did keep writing..._

_RoxyBabi511:_       Neither do I...

_Anaita__:       Yeah... I didn't even know how Draco would react when I was writing it... I basically winged the whole story..._

**Chappie**** 6**

_Anaita__:       It does eventually... in a way, I guess._

_GoggleHead17:_       Well you know what Nikki? You can't have more! JP JP... Thank you again.

_October Potter-Snape:_       Are you trying to say you want her to live with Draco? But why? He's too hot!

_swimcutie_:_       Honestly, I don't know what is wrong with her... She is crazy, but then again, so is he..._

_The MUTT aka Ri:_      I said don't hurt yourself! And why are the choking noises random?

_TaoRen__:       Thank you._

_dragonsprincess_:_       Why am I a bloody sadist???_

**Chappie**** 7**

_swimcutie_:_       I try to update as often as I can but sometimes I can't for many different reasons, but we won't go there. Thank you._

_GoggleHead17_:       Short is sometimes better.

_Anaita__:       Yes... Ron is very obsessive... I'll say more about Mariea later..._

_ley_:_       Thank you... Thank you very much..._

**Chappie**** 8**

_Songelf88:_       You are reviewing because IM reviews don't count Mia.

_dragonsprincess_:_       Yeah... The chapter was cursed... Yes... I am very jealous of her... Hey! I wrote the story... Why am I jealous of her? Oh yeah... Duh!_

_swimcutie_:_      Yes... Again with the curse... _

_GoggleHead17:_       Christmas break is fun... Yes... very good thing her parents don't know... Or do they?

_Nilla_:       Thank you too.

_Anaita__:       I wouldn't mind if you reviewed twice... Doesn't matter to me... Yes... I could've gone into more detail about what they did but I didn't feel like it because I knew what was going to happen in the end._

_kaiara:       Plot is an evil word..._

**Chappie**** 9**

_Parker_:       No... You're not a genius and you're not beautiful... JP

_GoggleHead17_:       I don't think it cam out too wierd... did it?

_dragonsprincess:        Um... Death? An engagment? And engagment to a dead guy?_

_I-LOVE-SPENCER_:        Well read it all you want.

_Anaita_:       He never went through with it... did he? Wow... I guess that probably shouldn't be the title then, should it?

_kaiara:       Giggling is fun... Especially when a guy giggles._

_adrienne:       Thanks._

_The MUTT aka Ri_:       An evil cliffie... Don't ya just hate me?

_silent_phoenix_:        Actually... If I remember right, I didn't see it coming either... Strange though isn't it?

_swimcutie:       Aw... I like being someone's favorite story... Wait... Did I just call myself a story???_

_oreo69_:       But leaving people hanging is fun!

_Songelf88_:       I don't like plots!!!! Nooooooooooo! Yes, I do too. And as I said before, you will not take Jack and Jim away from me. If you even try I'm taking back that Legolas poster I bought you... I swear I will… I want that poster…

**Chappie**** 10**

_GoggleHead17_:        Yes, Nikki, I know you surrendered Tom to me, but Johnny isn't even really a new love... more of a resurrected love...

_swimcutie:       You're dying to know? Well, in a way, so was he._

_dragonsprincess_:_        I am a brat, aren't I…  Yes… Johnny is mine… No one else can have him… Except for the really lucky person named Vanessa Paradis who is his wife I think… I dunno… He's involved with her after all… Anyways… Yes… I drool at my PotC poster everyday…_

**Chappie**** 11**

_Songelf88:_        Mia… How many times do I have to tell you that 'parental units' is not your saying? It's not anyone's…

_October Potter-Snape:_        Yes… This was very boring to me after writing it for a month and a half… Just like school… 

_GoggleHead17:_        I don't think I ever said only one more chappie…. Did I? I have a 5-Second-Memory… Like Pippin…

_Anaita__:       Yeah…My friend Rina helped me with Hermione's 'other-half'…  I did enjoy my Johnny and Orli dose, but now my mom has forbidden me to spend more money on that movie until it comes out on DVD… *sob*_

_dragonsprincess_:_       Yes they do… Just like a few people I know… _

_Nilla__:       I try…_

**Chappie**** 12**

****

_TaoRen__:        Thank you…Ja is Japanese for 'good-bye'! Ha! Lindsay actually taught me something!!! I feel special… and smart…_

_Songelf88:_        You still haven't answered me… Why am I a cruel person? And don't call me Fuzzy the Hampster! My name is Mrs. André Schneider! You know that!

_Anaita__:        She'll be fine… until Draco dies… Many, many surprises…_

_swimcutie_:_        I have only one thing to say to that… Um… Can't think of anything clever to say._

_dragonsprincess_:_        What did they do? Oh, right… I never said what they did… Actually I don't even want to know… 'Sleep' I guess… If you know what I mean…_

_GoggleHead17:_       Thank you, Nikki… I really appreciate all the help you've given me…

_glossly_ lips:_        Thank you._

**Chappie**** 13**

****

_I-LOVE-SPENCER:_       Sorry to say it, but she kind of annoys me. I decided I don't really like her anymore.

_fulldark_:_        Because he's a Death-Eater and I had to kill him because my brother's friend's sister loves him so I did it to make Mandy mad._

_Slim_:       No…. Draco killed Lucius… But yes, Lucius is a bast*rd.

_Anaita__:        You make perfect sense. I thought the twist at the end would surprise a lot of people, and I was going to work other things into the story, but never did. You'll hear about those in the Epilogue though…_

_swimcutie_:_         I don't know what possessed me to kill the hottest guy in the Harry Potter books besides Oliver Wood… I honestly don't. I wish I could bring him back to life, but then it'd be all Sci-Fi and I get enough of that from my brother and my father…_

_Orlando__ Bloom's one and only:       I got my PotC poster off of eBay, I begged my father to bid on it for me and he did… I got it for $19.50 and it's worth every penny. Yes… It's very nice. I look up in bed and I see them… I look at the Johnny part more than the Orli part, but that's just me._

_dragonsprincess_:_       The cause of Draco's death will be revealed in the Epilogue, but since only you are probably reading this part, and I haven't even told my beta this, but he actually just died from extensive injuries from the fight with his father… Pretty boring, eh?_

_Sweetieau__:         Yes… I don't like writing sad stories, but I was sad at the time I wrote it, but now I'm even sadder, but we won't get into that…_

_Clementina_:        Thanks…

_GoggleHead17:_         Ha! I knew I could get Nikki to cry! Even if it was just a little bit… Yeah… you are very emotional. Maybe that's what Linkin Park does to you… Thank you, once again…

_2_:        Thank you;     Yes, sorry to say it, but Draco is dead… And I had originally planned that to be the end, but due to immense prompting from my friends and some reviewers, I am writing an Epilogue as I have mentioned numerous times before.

Again… Thank You to all of my reviewers, especially the people who reviewed constantly:    GoggleHead17, dragonsprincess, The MUTT aka Ri, Anaita, Songelf88 and GHS the Warg, and October Potter-Snape.

A special Thanks to Songelf88 and GHS the Warg for being my beta when I needed her to be. Thanks Mia and you better write up that fic with Atti soon…

And this had absolutely nothing to do with the story, but to my friend Parker… I will miss you so much more than words or tears can say when you move. The past three years, even though we haven't seen each other that much, subconsciously you've been in my thoughts each day… I will never forget you…__


	15. Epi

AN:       Okay... Just to clear up a whole lot of confusion, this is the finale of the story... Actually, it's a bit of an encore. Chapter 13 was supposed to be the end of the story, but since you're all asking for an Epilogue, I guess I'll give you one... My good deed for the year.

*~* Evanescent Enchantment *~*

*~*~* Epilogue Part 1: "Epi…" She Will Always Remember *~*~*

As Hermione walked through Diagon Alley, she remembered when she had been in Flourish and Blots bookstore, shopping for her supplies in her second year, when she had seen Draco in there. Draco had stopped her, Harry, Ron and Ginny and started talking trash to them. 

Oh, how he had changed. And then loved. And then…

She choked back tears and glanced at the chain around her neck. She studied the ring from Draco for a moment, but then guided her eyes to her left hand, which was dressed by two rings: a small gold band with a single diamond, and a gold wedding band.

A few months after she had finished her seventh year at Hogwarts, Hermione left the magical world behind her. She got a job in the Muggle world as a paramedic. She met a cop named Maurice Boscorelli. They fell in love and got married. Then Hermione announced that she was pregnant. She had a boy, who they named Jason Draco Boscorelli.

This was the second time in fifteen years that she had been in Diagon Alley, and the memories came rushing back to her instantly. The only reason she came back was to buy Jason his supplies for his second year at Hogwarts.

Not paying attention to where she was walking, Hermione bumped into a red-headed teenager.

"Oh… I'm sorry," Hermione muttered to the girl.

"It's okay… You look familiar… Do I know you?" the girl asked.

"I don't think so. I haven't been here in quite a while…"

"Sorry if it's a little rude, but what's your name?" the girl asked again.

"Hermione Boscorelli… Well, I was Hermione Granger…" she drifted.

"Oh… My… God… That's why you're so familiar! Will you follow me?"

"Sure… Hang on," she replied. Hermione entered the bookstore, said something to a boy, and then rejoined the girl in the alleyway.

"Come on!" the girl exclaimed, grabbing Hermione's hand and dragging her into a store.

Once inside, she noted the familiarity of the products for sale in the building.

"Dad? Are you here?" the girl called.

"He went out for lunch, Nova," a man's voice called from the rear of the store. "What do you ne- Hermione?" he asked in surprise, dropping the stack of boxes in his hands.

"Ge- It can't be… George Weasley???" Hermione cried, going up to her old friend, giving him a hug. 

"It's been so long! You look wonderful. And you're married... A kid too. This here is my niece, Nova; Fred and Angelina's daughter. I'm married to Alicia… Alicia Spinnet… We have twins at home. They're only ten. Little she-devils they are.  Act just like Fred and me, only they're Heather and Jade. So what's new?" George said in a mouthful.

"Just shopping for Jason's second year… What are Harry and Ron up to?" Hermione asked, changing the subject. Since Draco's death, she never liked talking about how she felt. 

"Well, they've tried to get a hold of you man times, but they've had no luck. It was like you disappeared off of the face of the Earth. Harry and Ginny got married… Big surprise there, eh? And Ron married Mariea Jameson… Remember her?" George said, as the bell on the door chimed and a handsome red-headed man entered the store.

"Hey Nov… George I need you to… to… Holy shit…" he broke off, his eyes widening in surprise and his jaw dropping slightly.

"Is that the way you say hello to someone you haven't seen in fifteen years, Fred?" George asked his twin brother with a grin.

"Wow… It's just… Wow…" he trailed. "I never thought I'd see you again, Mione. How've you been?" Fred asked, a mixed expression of happiness and confusion forming on his face.

"Hey… I know what you mean… I've been good…"

After the three old friends talked for a while, Hermione went to find Jason and brought him back to the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. 

Fred had invited Hermione and her family to dinner at his house, along with the rest of the Weasleys and the Potters. Hermione had contacted her husband, and although he wouldn't be able to join them for dinner, he told her to have a good evening with her friends.

Fred, George, Nova, Jason, and Hermione all arrived in that order at the Fred Weasley household via Floo Powder.

When Hermione landed in front of the fireplace in Fred's family room, she was greeted by a huge hug and many smiling faces. The hugger was a woman with reddish-brown hair, who Hermione seconds later recognized as Ginny, but with her hair darkened slightly.

After exchanging hugs with her old friends and telling the stories of the past fifteen years of their lives, the large group sat down to enjoy a finely cooked meal from Molly Weasley.

The adults conversed until the wee hours of the morning, when finally Hermione admitted that she and Jason must be going home, much to the disappointment of Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Molly.

Just before Hermione released her Floo Powder to go back to Diagon Alley, she said to her friends, "I missed you all very much. Never let me stay away from you for more than a month. I promise I'll never be gone that long again. Keep an eye out for me at Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione kept her word and did see her friends just about every month. The other details of the story will follow in the second part of the Evanescent Enchantment Epilogue entitled "…logue"

Thanks to everyone for putting up with my delayed chappies… All the reviews really get me to write more… But thank you to everyone who ever reviewed this story or even read it. I really appreciate it, even if you hated the story and/or hate me because I killed Draco…

Don't get me wrong… I absolutely adore Draco, but I had to make Hermione suffer… She's been annoying me lately.

I'll answer any and all questions you readers… well… reviewers might have concerning the story or anything for that matter.

Oh yeah… I really love Bosco on Third Watch so I just had to throw him in there. I don't know why. It was just the first name I thought of. Less than one week til the season premier. I fight with a girl my mom works over Bosco and Johnny Depp. I win both…

_Until next time,_

_Cari___

_~ dangles ~_

_"I Found Jesus!!!!!"_

_(inside joke)_


	16. logue

Okay, okay… I know I said that this story was completely over, but this part is the second half of the Epilogue (the one that I said I would post back in September… *smacks head onto lunch table to attract the attention of "Chowga"*…) 

Anyways, I'm just writing this to clear up some questions that some reviewers had…

Yes Draco is dead.

No, I cannot, and will not, bring Draco back… in this story.

Yes, I am writing more Draco/Hermione stories. I hope to have one up in the next couple days.

No, I didn't want to kill Draco, because I do love him. But, it did seem fitting to the story.

Okay… Draco died from the actual fighting with his father. I intended for the fight to be longer and more drawn out, but I'm not good at writing fight scenes… I leave that to my un-official beta/co-author, Songelf88, but she was not available at 1 in the morning when I was writing that, so I can understand why some of you may have been confused about that part. I wanted Lucius to throw one of the Unforgivable Curses at his son, but then I realized he would've died right away, so I actually don't even know what he did, but Draco died from severe injuries from the fight.

Draco made Hermione go to the Manor with him because he was going to propose to her… Cheesy, I know, but he forgot the ring at home… Actually, he didn't even know he was going to need it. I have a whole story behind the ring, but it's to long to put in here so if you want to hear the story, e-mail me and I'll tell it to you…

And yes, although I hate to say it, is the end.

Thank you to everyone who even though about reading my story, but thank you more to everyone who did, and especially those who reviewed.  It makes me so happy that people like my stories, because I don't think I'm that good of a writer.  My friends and I joke that I can write the dialog, Mia can write the humor, and Rina can write the kinkiness… It's quite fun when you get the three of us together… Anyways… I just want you all to know how much I appreciate your support throughout this entire FanFic.  I couldn't have done it without my loyal reviewers…  Thank you!!!

*~* Cari *~*

~   dangles   ~


End file.
